Metropolis Confidential
by louiselane
Summary: AU. What would have happened to Clark Kent and Lois Lane after the death of their lovers during the dream sequence on Noir?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Metropolis Confidential  
**Author:** Louise  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Category:** Romance  
**Pairing:** Lois/Clark and Chloe/Jimmy  
**Spoilers:** Noir  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Smallville or its characters. No infringement intended.  
**Summary:** AU. Destiny has a very weird sense of humor. Jimmy's POV.  
**Dedication:** To Rachel for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English.  
**A/N:** This is set during the Jimmy's dream sequence. If Jimmy hadn't woken up when he did, what would have happened to Clark Kent and Lois Lane after the death of their lovers?  
Also, I changed a little the plot. Jimmy didn't shot Lex, Lana did.

_Metropolis, May 6th, 1948. _

Jimmy walked into the Daily Planet bullpen to notice Lois and Clark exchanging a tender kiss. That made him smile. He pointed his camera to the happy couple, making them notice him. Jimmy saw Lois staring at her wedding band with a silly face while Clark and her finished another Pulitzer Prize article.

"Jimmy, what are you doing?" Lois asked annoyed noticing him taking pictures of them without asking for permission.

"Well, that seems a great picture to keep, to show your kids when they are older, Miss Lane. Or your grandkids." Jimmy joked.

"Don't even joke about it, Jimmy." Lois shook her head annoyed.

_Lois and Clark. What a great couple they are. Probably the best I know, other than me and Chloe. And to think they fought it so much, but faith didn't give them a chance. It was a matter of time until they fell in love. Like I always say to Chloe: destiny has a weird sense of humor. _

_I can say exactly the moment they fell for each other. Actually, I can say exactly where Clark fell for Lois. _

_Eight years ago, I was hired by Lana Luthor to investigate her husband Lex Luthor, and I found Clark, there at the Talon. I knew Clark from the Daily Planet of course. He was this clumsy and mild mannered reporter who is always too nervous around everybody, using these thick glasses and always tripping on his own words. Who would have known that he had been undercover all the time to get the last scoop to arrest the big criminals on Metropolis? I mean, the cover was very clever. Nobody would suspect that the shy and clumsy Clark Kent was in fact a cop, Metropolis' greatest hero. _

_Anyway, I was in the Talon talking with him and drinking when suddenly Lois Lane appeared. I couldn't take my eyes off her… and neither could Clark. Although he had known how to hide his admiration for her from the very start, I knew the naked truth. She had already gotten his heart. _

_And after the deaths of Lana and Lex Luthor, Clark was a little depressed for the fact he had to kill Lana to protect me. He went back to the Talon a few days later, when he met Lois again… or Lola, her pen name. And that's where our story starts…_

_Smallville, May 6th, 1940. _

It had been a long week. Clark Kent was drinking another shot of whisky at the Talon that night. He knew he shouldn't have gotten involved with Lana Luthor while working undercover. But even so, he had made the mistake to get his feelings mixed-up. It had been stupid of him.

It'd been three days since he had shot Lana after finding out she had killed Lex Luthor. And he had been going to the Talon every night. He didn't like to kill people, even when it was in self defense. But what he was going to do? She was going to kill Jimmy as well. And the kid needed protection, he thought.

"Could you put up another one?" Clark Kent asked to Lionel, the owner of the Talon. He served another drink to him.

Suddenly he heard the change of the song to a mellower tune.

It was her time. Finally.

"Ladies and gentleman, the Talon is proud to present... Miss Lola Dane!"

Clark looked at Lola astonished. She was beautiful as always, but this night she looked sad. Maybe because of Lex's death, who knew? But even so, she still could shine like a real star in the stage.

She was wearing a black long dress with long black gloves. She started to sing.

_That's why birds do it, bees do it  
even educated fleas do it  
let's do it, let's fall in love  
in spain, the best upper sets do it  
lithuanians and letts do it  
let's do it, let's fall in love_

Clark couldn't take his eyes off her. She was so beautiful and her voice was soft like if it belonged to an angel. He was fascinated by her.

_the dutch in old amsterdam do it  
not to mention the finns  
folks in siam do it  
think of siamese twins_

Clark lighted up his cigar and kept staring at her with a smirk in his face. He was in Heaven, because he had just found an angel: the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

_some argentines, without means, do it  
people say, in boston, even beans do it  
let's do it, let's fall in love_

Suddenly Lola turned her gaze to him like if she knew him from some place, from some other lifetime. She couldn't take her eyes from him neither, as she kept singing like he was the only one in the audience.

_romantic sponges, they say, do it  
oysters, down in oyster bay, do it  
let's do it, let's fall in love_

Lola approached her red, stunning lips to the microphone and glared at Clark, flirting with him.

_cold cape cod clams, against their wish, do it  
even lazy jellyfish do it  
let's do it, let's fall in love_

Clark loosened his tie, a little nervous. He sweated a little bit, still completely speechless by Lola's performance on the stage.

_electric eels, i might add, do it  
though it shocks 'em, i know.  
why ask if shad do it  
waiter, bring me shad roe_

Lola kept watching him with the corner of her eye before finishing the song.

_in shallow shoals, english soles do it  
goldfish, in the privacy of bowls, do it  
let's do it, let's fall in love_

_Come on, baby  
There's not much to it  
Just come along with me, boy  
And get right down to it_

_Let's fall in love…  
Let's just do it_

_Love'll come later_

The audience cheered.

Lola walked to sit next to Clark at the bar, where she also lighted up a cigarette.

"Lionel, can you bring me a Martini, please?" she asked politely.

"Why are you so blue tonight, angel?" Clark asked, trying to caress her face, but she slapped him annoyed. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You should answer your own question… officer."

"So, it's that obvious?" he asked, rubbing his chin with a smirk.

"It's practically stamped on your forehead." Lola pointed out before taking a sip of her drink, flirting with Clark. "You should do a favor to yourself and get away of me. I smell like trouble."

"I'm not planning on leaving this place so soon. Besides, I like trouble." He grinned at her, noticing the song that was playing in the radio changed to a jazz tune. "Do you want to dance?"

"Here?" Lola asked, skeptical by his sudden behavior.

"Why not? It's only us right now. Even Lionel is already gone. Besides, I've been dying to dance with you since the last time I was here with that kid. I just didn't have the opportunity to ask."

"Alright, let's dance then. But I warn you: I'll break your heart in tiny pieces if you fall for me. Are you willing to take the risk?"

"I like to play with fire. Besides, you're worth the risk."

She gave her hand to him, who led her to the dance floor. The jazz tune was still playing while they were waltzed together (for Lola's surprise).

"Good Heavens! You can waltz! This is a surprise." she commented, still dancing with him.

"And that's not the only thing I can do." He pointed out with a smirk as he suddenly pulled her closer and gave her a lingering and long kiss, making her dizzy. "Shall we go to somewhere else to have some… acquaintance? To get know each other a little better?"

"I'm right after you."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived minutes later at the Kent's farm. He opened the door to his room as Lola walked in, looking around, bemused.

I never thought a cop like you would hide a farmboy side. What else are you hiding from me?Nothing you don't know already, sweetheart. He smirked at her as he took off his jacket and shirt revealing only a white t-shirt showing his broad arms. Let's just forget the world for tonight, alright?You waste no time, ain't that right? She pointed, sitting on his bed crossing her long and tuned legs. I can bet you are a real heart-breaker as well.You can tell me later. He grinned before caressing her face and giving her a very passionate kiss, taking her breath away.

You know, darling Lola suddenly stood up and started to walks around the room. A bird told me you were in love with Lana Luthor. And that's why she shot her husband. Am I right?No. That was a mistake. Clark explained as his facial expression changed to a more serious one. It was just pretend. I needed to make her trust me, so I could catch her husband. I didn't really love her.Is that true?Yes. How about you, sugar? Aren't you the singer that was having an affair with her husband, Lex Luthor?

Lola rolled her eyes and sighed. You can't tell this to anyone, but I was undercover. I can't tell who I was working for yet but I needed to play along so Luthor could trust me. It was my only chance. You see, I needed that piece of information from him to have all I needed before left Talon for good. Did you understand?I understand, alright. Clark smirked at her before hugging her and unzipping her dress, making the outfit fall to the floor. I think we don't need to give any further explanation to our actions. We were both undercover working to get some information for the Luthors. We should work together then. You know two brains work better than one.I suppose so. He put her in his arms as they headed to the bed. So, let's forget about the world, right, baby? Tonight it's only us.Two against the world. Clark grinned at her before he closing the door.

After they made love, they kept lying down on his bed. The sheets covered her body, letting only her back exposed as Lola watched Clark sleeping. She caressed his chest and face.

I'll miss you, my darling. she said with a sad face. She stood up and started to get dressed as Clark woke up with the noise.

What are you doing, angel? he asked confused, noticing how nervous she was. Is everything all right?I should go. I need to be at the Station in 30 minutes or I'll miss my train to Metropolis. Lola explained, making him open his eyes widely.

Are you leaving?I have to. Lola put her dress back on, and then a black overcoat, a scarf and sun glasses. I need to go back to my regular job.And what about me? Clark asked, sad that she had to leave so soon.

You can call me when I get to Metropolis. I live there. Lola said trying not to look in his eyes. I need to go. she looked around as she noticed him getting dressed. I will take you to the station.You don't have to. I can go there by myself.But I want to. It's the last time I will see you around, doll. I don't want to waste my time sleeping when I can be with you for one last time.All right then. Let's go then. she said before they left the farm to go to the Station.

Please, Kent. Don't give that look. she commented after they arrived at the Train Station.

What look?That 'please don't leave me' look. I can't stay in Smallville. I must go. I need to go back to my life in Metropolis. I don't belong here. like you sang in that song of yours let's fall in love...Sorry, but I need to go. she said one last time as they finally found the train where she was supposed to travel to. You can call me if you want.I will do that, sugar. Clark smirk at her as the train started to fill the place with smoke.

Goodbye, Clark.Goodbye, Lola. he said before giving her a very passionate kiss. She entered in the train after, waving him goodbye, sad for not giving him her real name: Lois Lane, the Daily Planet ace reporter. But maybe it was better this way. This romance wouldn't last.

How a city girl could be with a farm boy-- alright, a cop but still, a farm boy like him?

Clark watched the train leave as he turned around and noticed a telephone booth next to him as he picked the phone and started to dial. Operator? Can you check a name in Metropolis for me? Dane, Lola. Yes, Lola Dane. Alright, I will wait. Clark kept staring at his watch to remind him that he needed to pick a train as well in the next day to work in Metropolis, since he was just spending the weekend with his mother. What do you mean, the name doesn't exist? Can you check it again? He insisted, already nervous. You already checked it twice? Thank you for your help.

Clark sat in a bench, frustrated and sad that he had lost the love of his life.

Why was she so afraid to tell me her real name? What she was hiding?

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Jimmy arrived at the Daily Planet. Chloe Sullivan was already in the basement doing some research for an article, in the phone, trying to get some info from her last source.

Yes, I'll hold. She turned her gaze to Jimmy, noticing him arriving as she stood up and gave him a passionate kiss. Jimmy. You're late. The chief already came here twice. He is really excited about this scoop his favorite reporter got this week. Check out!

She showed him the Daily Planet newspaper as Jimmy noticed the frontpage.

_Luthor vs Luthor By Lois Lane. _

Jimmy read the article, carefully frowning about the fact that the reporter knew too much about everything. The exact time, place, what had happened and why it had happened.

This Lois Lane always gets the last scoop on the Planet. I wonder how she does it.Maybe because she is good. Chloe commented with a serious look. Too good. That's why I wanted to talk to you. Chief is looking for you. He will finally introduce her to everybody here. They are always upstairs in the last floor when the real action happens. He was also looking for Clark. Do you know where he is?

Jimmy suddenly sweated, a little afraid of saying too much about Clark's secret identity.

I haven't seen him since yesterday. he said, before noticing Clark arriving at the basement, tripping a little. Never mind. Guess who arrived.Mr. Kent. The chief is looking for you. Chloe Sullivan warned, looking amused at him as Clark stared at her nervously.

. the Chief? Mr. White is looking for me? Clark stuttered. Darn! What does he want with me?I don't know. Chloe shook her head. Then, he noticed Perry arriving with a very tall woman with brown hair, who was wearing a brown dress, a stripped hat an overcoat and brown leather gloves. Maybe you should ask him. Look!Okay, people! Perry White said. This is the last stop. I wanted to everybody to congratulate my star reporter, the best reporter this newspaper has ever had: Miss Lois Lane.

Everybody clapped as Lois stepped closer to Chloe, Jimmy and Clark, blushing a little with a silly smile on her face. Perry, you don't need to do that again!But I want to, Lois. The staff needs to know the woman behind the name.

Jimmy stared at Lois, obviously recognizing her from the Talon.

_So, that's what she does. She was undercover the whole time. If I had known I could have asked for her help. Team up with her wouldn't be such a bad idea. _

Clark was holding a pile of papers. Lois approached him without noticing who he was, and when she did, they bumped into each other making Clark drop the papers on the floor. They banged heads together.

they said, before standing up to apologize. They stared at each other, obviously connecting the dots from the previous night.

Lois and Clark blinked, completely in shock.

They said in unison.

Do you know each other? Perry asked before putting a cigar on his mouth.

They said at the same time before Lois sighed annoyed and grabbed Clark by his arm.

Excuse me, chief. We need to talk. Now.Of course, Miss Lane. Perry nodded. And don't call me 'chief'.Sorry, chief.

Lois pulled Clark to a phone booth outside the basement of the Daily Planet and locked herself with him in there.

Clark, what are you doing here? she asked annoyed and surprised.

I should ask you the same thing, Miss Lane. Why didn't you give me your real name? Clark asked a little hurt because she hadn't trusted him.

I don't know. I just thought that was one time thing. That I wouldn't see you again. I didn't think you worked here too Lois made a face, narrowing her eyes at him. And you weren't exactly honest with me either. You didn't tell me you worked here.So, I guess we both lied, Lois. Let's be honest for now on, then. Clark suggested before noticing Lois staring at him. Mr. Kent, are you expecting what from me, exactly? Listen, I know last time was amazing. You are amazing, Farmboy, but this us this isn't meant to be. We don't belong together.I'd rather disagree, Miss Lane. Or we wouldn't have ended up here, working at the same place. You know what the odds are? One in a million. Darn, even one in a billion.

Lois sigheed in defeat since she was running out of arguments.

Okay. I have to admit it was a little weird to find you here butlet's not make this bigger than it already is, okay? she asked finally noticing Clark's thick glasses. And what's with the glasses? Your vision was perfectly fine last night.It's my secret identity, Lois. I don't need to tell everybody that I'm a cop at night, helping the citizens of Metropolis. They are safer like that. Can I trust you, like I trust Jimmy?

She punched him in the arm, offended by his question. You really needed to ask me that? I'm offended, Clark. Of course you can.So, let's go back to there before they start being suspicious with our delay. Clark suggested making Lois facepalm her head. We can talk about what to do later.There's nothing more to say, Clark. she said again, before they went back to the basement where Chloe, Jimmy and Perry were still waiting for them. So, what did we miss?I was just informing them about the new policy in the Planet. Every reporter now will team up with a newbie to help them grow into a full time reporter that will be worth of the Planet. So, Chloe and Jimmy are already teamed up for the Luthor's funeral. Lois opened her eyes in shock. But that was my story, chief. Why I'm not the one covering it?Because I have a juicier story for you, Lois. It seems, Senator Burke is opening a new club at Metropolis with illegal gambling and money laundering. I want you there, undercover. You and your new partner: Clark Kent.Me and Kent? Lois crossed her arms and sighed frustrated before bursting into laughter. You are joking.Do I look like I'm joking? Perry put his cigar on the trash before looking seriously at them. Lois, this is not a suggestion. You will help Kent in his first days. He is a good writer, but he can be better. And you are the best reporter I have. So go to the Metro Club and don't come back unless you have a one hell of a scoop for me.Geez, Mr. White Clark stuttered a little nervous making Lois roll her eyes at his pretending. I don't know what to say.Don't say it, Kent. Do it.Yes, Sir.Wait a minute. Did you just said, Metro Club? Are you asking me for Lois can't complete her own sentence.

Yes, you will be undercover as a singer again, Lois. Perry pointed out before Lois and Clark shared glances. Lois sighed, irritated.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Later at night, Lois was at the Metro Club wearing a cocktail waitress outfit that she hated. She put the tray in her left side, carrying glasses full of whiskey when she returned to the bar to ask for more.

To her surprise, Clark was undercover as the new bartender.

Clark? Good heavens! What are you doing here? Lois asked in shock already afraid for him to blow her cover.

Did you forget, Lois? Mr. White set us both to work in the Metro Club article. I'm here to back you up. Clark explained making Lois frown irritated.

I don't need backup. I can handle this on my own. Thank you.Lois, quit being so stubborn, alright? You know I'm here to help you. Besides, I'll be on your tail you like or not. So, get over it.

Lois was about to answer him when Clark noticed a new face on the place. Oliver Queen, famous billionaire from Star City arriving on the club. Hey, isn't that Oliver Queen?Yes, it is. Lois nodded, looking curiously at him. What is he doing in a place like this?I don't know. But I heard the senator Burke saying something about an especial guest to come. Maybe it was him? Clark pointed, furrowing his eyebrow.

I don't think so. I was talking with Vick before, you know the waitress who was training me to work here. Anyway, she told me about the special guest and I can guarantee you it's not Oliver Queen.It's not? Clark scratched his head still looking suspicious at Oliver. So, if is not him, so who is the special guest?

Lois looked around to see if there was anyone around.

Clark repeated speechless. As in Bugsy Siegel?That's the one. Lois nodded, noticing Oliver talking with Lionel. But the question is how will we approach Oliver Queen to know what he is doing here?Hey, legs! Senator Burke looked at Lois with a mischievous face, making Lois frown at him in disgust. It's your turn. Be ready in 20 minutes. Clark put a drink to the senator while Lois was forcing a smile to him. Ready for what?To perform on stage of course." the senator informed him. He turned to Lois. "Now, beat it, doll-face.Yes, Sir. Lois headed to the dressing room, exchanging glances with Clark for him to keep an eye on Oliver.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver Queen picked a cigarette from his silver plated cigarette case in his suit and lighted it up. He headed to the bar where Clark was still making some more drinks while Lois was in the dressing room getting ready for her act.

Busy night? Oliver asked, trying to be polite. Can you do a cowboy for me?Sure, Sir. Clark nodded before starting to pick the bottle of whiskey and serving the drink for him.

So, are you new here? Your face certainly is familiar. Oliver pointed out, looking at Clark like he knew him from some place.

Yes, it's my first day at the Metro Club actually. Clark explained before hearing a loud drum roll that nearly made his eyes pop out of his head.

Ladies and gentlemen, the Metro Club proudly presents Miss Lola Dane!

A spotlight hit the curtain revealing the bare back of a remarkably well-curved woman in a painted-on evening dress. The opening saxophone notes of You Belong to me" started playing.

Clark and Oliver looked intently at the singer. There was something awfully familiar about her. Both of-their jaws figuratively dropped at the same time as she turned around and began to sing...

_See the pyramids along the Nile  
See the sunrise on a tropic isle  
Just remember darlin' all the while  
You belong to me_

It was Lois Lane. Sexy. Sultry. Seductive.

Clark was stunned. Oliver was appreciative. Lois continued to sing while Senator Burke called Oliver to talk in private in his office.

_See the market place in Old Algiers  
Send me photographs and souvenirs  
Just remember when a dream appears  
You belong to me_

Clark forgit about Oliver and the senator for a moment and kept looking at Lois in awe. He fell hard for her.

_I'll be so alone without you  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too, and blue_

_Fly the ocean in a silver plane  
See the jungle when it's wet with rain  
Just remember 'til you're home again  
You belong to me_

The spotlight went off and the curtain went down on her. She turned around, walked past the chorus girls who were ready for another number and into the backstage, where Clark was already waiting for her.

Where did they go? Lois asked looking around wondering where Oliver and Senator Burke had gone. We can't lose this scoop, Clark.We won't, Lois. Look. There's a closet there. Maybe we can hear something from there?That's a good idea, Lois said, smiling before they entered in a closet and locked the door where they could hear the conversation between Oliver and Burke.

_So, Mr Queen. I was wondering if you thought about my business proposal. The senator asked with a mischievous grin in his face. I know this place can use your powerful influence, a little.Yeah, I heard that since Lex Luthor's death you lost the connections you used to have. But aren't you working with his father? Lionel Luthor? Oliver asked before lighting up another cigar. _

_Yes, I am but Lex was still better than his father. So, how about you, Mr Queen?I'm sorry to disappoint you, but my answer is still no. I don't deal with this kind of business, especially after you told me about Bugsy Siegel being a part of it. Oliver stood up with a serious glare before opening the door. That's my final answer. Good night._

Lois and Clark were still listening to the conversation when suddenly Clark heard something. The knob moving. Someone would catch them spying on Burke and that would probably blow their cover. He had to think fast. He looked at Lois and didn't think twice before pushing her against the wall.

Clark! Are you out of your mind?

Clark approached Lois, giving her a very passionate kiss as the door suddenly opened to reveal a very surprised Oliver Queen.

What is going on in here?

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Lois pushed Clark away and laughed a little embarrassed at Oliver. Mr Queen. I'm sorry. But we are in our break and She sighed with a nervous smile on her face. I can't control him.I see Oliver arched his eyebrow suspiciously. Well, I'm sorry to disturb you.No problem. Lois nodded before Oliver left them alone. That was close. Lois sighed relieved.

Too close. So, what will we do now? Clark asked as he noticed Lois's mouth curving into a vicious smile.

Wait for me here. I'll be back in a minute.

A few minutes later Lois was back in a summer blue dress. Come on!We'll follow him. Right now. Lois pointed out before pulling Clark by the hand and heading to his car, where they waited for Oliver Queen to leave the park lot and followed him to his mansion.

Lois, what are we doing here? Clark asked exasperated. Why did we follow Oliver Queen? I'm still not sure if he is telling the truth. I want real proofs about that. That's why we are here. Lois explained as they noticed Oliver approaching a blonde woman in a black dress and fishnet stocks. Oliver pulled her body next to him and gave her a passionate kiss. Any ideas?I have a few ones Clark said with a smirk, making Lois roll her eyes and slap his hand.

Not that! She complained annoyed. How do we sneak in his office? Wait, they are walking to the street. Maybe it'll take them a while to enter the mansion let's go!Lois, I still don't think this is a good ide--- But before Clark could complete his sentence Lois pulled him away from the car again.

They sneaked in the house climbing the window as they entered in Oliver's office to look for papers about the Metro Club. However, nothing could send him to jail. Not even a parking ticket.

Damn it! Lois screamed annoyed. I just wanted something to prove he is really working with Burke and Siegel. But I guess he wasn't. He is really a good guy.I told you, Lois. Oliver Queen's family has a very good reputation. They've been respected for the community on Star City for decades and now he is moving to Metropolis to start a new era. Besides, these weird arrows and some work papers, I think we can say Oliver Queen is one of the good guys. Clark pointed out picking a green arrow in his hand while they were looking around in Oliver's office. They suddenly heard steps, and shared a nervous gaze. What do we do now?My turn to fix this. Just hide.But LoisHide, Clark. Everything is under control. Trust me. Lois assured him with a smile before Clark hid himself under the desk. Oliver arrived in the living room alone and noticed a distressed Lois Lane, well Lola Dane, crying on his couch. He arched his eyebrow, surprised to see her. Miss Dane? What are you doing here?Oh Mr Queen. I'm so glad to see you. She said faking a high cry before hugging him tight. I'm so helpless. I don't know what to do.Here. Here. Oliver pat his hand on her head with tenderness. Tell me what happened.I'm so scared. Lois continued her act as Clark looked at her with an amused smile on his face. She was good indeed. I don't think I can come back to Metro Club again. That place scares me. And Mr Luthor working with Mr Siegel is giving me nightmares. I don't want to die. I'm too young to die.That's okay, Miss DaneLola. You can call me Lola. She looked at him with a smile, still with tears in her eyes.

Lola. Don't worry. I told Senator Burke that I'm not interested to join their little club if Bugsy Siegel will be part of the membership. He decided to reconsider working with him at all. Oliver explained as Lois opened a big fake smile.

Oh, I'm so glad. Lois said still with a smile before nodding her head to Clark without Oliver noticing. Lois gave Oliver a very passionate kiss making Clark open his eyes widely. Lois turned her head away from the door. She motioned with her hand for Clark to get out as she kept kissing Oliver. Clark sneaked out of the living room as silently as he could. He was already at the door but he stared at Lois who still was kissing Oliver. Lois pushed Oliver against the wall and made another signal to Clark to get out of there fast or they would be caught, and that's what Clark did.

I'm sorry, Mr Queen. Lois pushed him away pretended to be embarrassed. I don't know why I did that. You probably have a girlfriend.No, that's okay. Miss Lola. You don't need to apologize. It was a great kiss. Oliver said with a smirk as he noticed Lois was leaving. Are you leaving?Yes. I'm much better now. Thank you. Lois explained before noticing it was starting to rain. Besides, I need to go. It's starting to rain. I don't want to catch a cold.All right then. Don't worry, Lola. Everything is going to be okay.I hope so Mr Queen Oliver. She smiled at him before leaving his house.

Oliver Queen looked at the door after Lois left and smiled enchantingly. Who's that woman?

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Why did you do that? Clark asked a little jealous. You didn't need to kiss him to get us out of there. We could have thought of another excuse.Such as Lois crossed her arms close to her chest waiting for an answer for Clark that didn't have. That's what I thought, Clark. It was our only chance.

The rain starts to get worse as they start to get wet.

Okay. I got it, Lois. Now, let's get out of there before we catch a cold. Clark pointed out worried.

Okay. My apartment is in two corners ahead. We can go there. Lois pointed out as they entered soaking wet in Clark's car. Thank you, Clark.For what? Clark asked confused looking at her before he turns on the engines of the car.

For covering for me earlier in the club. It was really nice.No, Lois. I should thank you for covering for me at Oliver's place. That was a very good idea although I didn't like how you executed it. Clark confessed making Lois smile sarcastically.

Are you jealous, Mr Kent?Of course not.You are. You are so jealous. Lois pointed out in a childish voice. You are jealous of me. That's cute.Fine, I was jealous. Are you satisfied now? He asked annoyed while he was driving the car as Lois smirk at him.

I'm delightful, darling.Where is your building? Clark asked as Lois pointed out to the left corner.

At the next corner. You just need to turn left.Got it.

A few minutes later, they entered in Lois's apartment still soaked wet. The rain was way worse and Lois's dress was almost transparent now, revealing her curvy body.

You can stay the night here if you want, Clark. You can't go home in this storm. I'll get some blankets and towels.Thank you, Lois. You are a good friend.No problem.

Clark takes off his coat and unbuttoned his shirt as he sits on the couch wearing just a pair of pants, bare chested. He noticed Lois's wet dress was revealing part of her body as he furrowed his eyebrow looking at her mischievously as he followed her to the laundry room.

Lois was putting some clothes in the laundry machine before turning it taking a couple of towels in her hands while she was drying her long brown hair that was soaking wet. Lois turns around and noticed Clark arriving behind her in the laundry room and smiled at him.

Hey, I was about to bring you the towels. It's better if we dry ourselves fast beforeLet's do it. Clark said stepping closing to her staring at her who blinks confused.

Let's fall in love.Clark, what are you

But before Lois could complete her sentence, Clark give her a fiercely kiss making her drop the towels in the floor as she noticed him opening her dress violently and placed her atop of the laundry machine.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

A few minutes later, after take off their clothes, Lois and Clark are still in the laundry room, lost in each other arms, like there is no tomorrow. Just them and no one else.

Lois was still atop of the laundry machine completely naked with her body close to Clark's who was naked as well. She was holding herself up by a couple of pipes next to her with her legs wrapped around Clark's waist. She could feel his erection against her entrance as he was pushing against her in fast and unsteady movements.

Oh God!

They locked eyes for a moment as Clark starts to kiss her earlobe making her giggling a little. He starts to trace kisses down her neck and her breasts, cupping each one of them as he looked at her with those baby blues of his that melt her heart. She gulped hard, grinning before he starts to lick slowly each one of them, making Lois pant even more.

Oh God!

Clark brushed his lips against Lois's before pressed them against hers. He puts her in his arms as they run away to Lois's room where they jumped in her bed still wet.

Lois lay down with Clark on top of her as she was caressing his face holding his tick black hair between her fingers, making him smile even more.

Tell me I'm dreaming. He asked making her shake her head giggling. Tell me I'm not here with the most gorgeous woman I ever met.Well, I don't know about that but She teased him before pinched him in the arm making him frown.

Wow. Why did you do that? He asked frowning his eyes.

To prove you that I'm real. She pulled his body even more close to her as they shared another passionately kiss as her hand was traveling around his body, caressing his broad arms and his naked back.

You are so strong, my darling. She commented between murmurs while he was tracing kisses on her neck again. Why is it so hard to resist to you?Hush, my love. Clark put his index finger on her mouth. I thought I had lost you forever. I just don't want you out of my sigh anymore. He whispered in her hear in a husky voice. There's so much I don't know about you. I mean, I know where you lives and where you work but and about your family?Clark, I don't think this is the best time to ask me that. I don't feel comfortable telling you about my family when you are atop of me.Please, Lois. Just answer me that. Clark pleaded making Lois rolled her eyes and sighs in defeat.

Fine. My mom died when I was little. Me and my sister Lucy were raised by my father who is a five star General. We don't get along since my mother's death. She said at once without take a breath. Now, can you forget about my family for a moment and come back to our business? I can introduce you to my father later if you want. I'm sure he will be please to know the guy who is sleeping with his little girl.You're funny, Lois. Clark said in a sarcastic voice before Lois pulled him close to her.

Oh shut up and kiss me, Clark. I don't want to talk right now. Do you get it, Loverboy?Oh, I got that all right.

Lois was panting hard as Clark was laying atop her again, between her opened legs, his erection pressing against her opening. He was looking at her, as if waiting for her agreement to push into her, but she smiled wickedly and pulled him, so he was lying on the bed and she was sitting atop him, straddling him. She slides her hand under the sheets and starts to caress his cock making his face burn as Clark groans excited. She rose up and then leaned against him again, taking him into her. Clark held tightly her hips, as she looked for balance on his shoulders, holding him firmly. They both moaned when he was completely into her.

You're so delicious Clark whispered in her ear making Lois feel butterflies in her stomach. Clark's hand started to travel around her body caressing each spot of her skin from her ass up to her breasts as he caressed gently both of them. Highly aroused and flushed she was panting, her cheeks red with an expression of lust in her face.

Clark pushed her so she was lying on her back and he was atop her again, startling her. He pulled her arms above her head, holding her firmly. Clark started to push into her harder, rougher, doing it in unsteady movements, each thrust seemed to hit a different spot inside her and making her moan louder.

Oh God! She moaned louder while she could feel waves of the orgasm hitting hard on her body but she wasn't ready yet.

They were all sweaty with their faces flushed and Lois was panting even more ,he felt her clenching around him even tighter and watched as she came, moving faster and rougher against him. The sight of it made him lose it and he came right after, groaning her name. He lay on top of her, before rolling to his side and out of her.

Lois stands up tired and still trying to recover her breath. She pulled the sheet from the bed uncovered Clark who shot her an annoyed glare before she involved herself in the sheet. I'm hungry. I'll go grab some food at the kitchen. Do you want something?I'll eat what you eat, angel. Clark said in a polite voice grinning at her who grinned back.

Okay. I'll be back in a few.

When Lois opened the door of her room her eyes opened wide and gulped hard. She could believe what she was seeing.

Clark noticed Lois standing still on the door without move and got worried. He stands up and came closer to her, concerned. Lois? Something wrong? I want you to meet someone Lois said with an exasperated voice. . This is General Sam Lane. My Father.

Clark quick come back to Lois's room to cover himself with the other sheet before shake hands with Sam Lane who was a bald man and had a cigar on his mouth looking at him and Lois with an angry look.

Hi daddy! Lois finally said with a childish tone making Clark sighs very nervous to met Lois's father in that kind of circumstances.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Lois felt like the world would swallow her at that moment. How long was her father was there waiting for her? The most important thing did he hear everything? That thought make her cheeks burn in embarrassment. That was the most humiliating moment of her life.

Daddy, what are you doing here? Lois asked still holding the sheet closed to her body annoyed.

Sam Lane looks at her annoyed and angry. He shot Clark a furious glare before turns out to Lois. Get ready, Lo. I need you to come with me. Your friend can come too. Lois asked confused for what her father was up to. I don't understand.You don't need to understand anything, Lo. Just get dressed. Your friend is better come or don't you think he'll get rid of this that easy?What do you mean Clark asked before gulped hard trying to avoid Sam's eyes. I mean No man takes vantage of my little Lo without paying consequences.Oh God! Lois mumbles as her cheeks burns again embarrassed. Daddy, he didn't take vantage of me.I will not ask again, Lois. Get dressed now! He demanded as Clark noticed a 45 in his pocket and starts to sweat really nervous.

Yes, Sir. Clark rushed to the laundry room to get his clothes and came back to Lois's room to get dress with Lois.

Clark, what are you doing? Lois asked exasperated. Are you willing to do what he asked?Lois, I'm willing to live. I don't want to die. Please, do what your father asks and nobody will get hurt.Fine but I need to warn you. My father is insane. You don't need to do that. I can take care of this. She said putting her hand on his bare chest while he was trying to concentrate on get dress. It's really sweet of you but you don't need to.I know, but I don't want to complicate things between you two. Besides, what harm can it do?

Later they are in Sam's yellow Cadillac that was driven fast to Las Vegas. Lois and Clark spent the whole trip in complete silence although they whispered some strategies to each other but Clark wasn't willing to get Lois's father even madder.

daddy Lois clears her trough trying to call his attention. What are we doing in Las Vegas? Is Lucy okay?Your sister is fine. We are here to take care of your business.Mine business? What do you mean by Suddenly Lois eyes opened wide when she suddenly realized what her father was up to. Oh no. You don't Clark inquired confused and scared at Lois's expression.

You wouldn't dare! Lois continued with a raged expression completely astonish. I can't do that, daddy!It's the only away to solve this, Lo. Sam explained while he was still driving. And don't you dare to disobey me.Daddy, Clark and I only had sex. That's it. We didn't do anything wrong.Just this? This man He turns around and looks angrier to Clark who gulped nervous. Takes the virtue of my daughter and do you want me to be calm?. If you want to know he wasn't my first but I will not marry him because of that. Clark eyes suddenly pop up and turns around to face Lois. marry?Yes, you will. Dead or alive. But you will get married today, Lois Joanne Lane. Sam said with determination before he stops the car into a park lot next to a little wedding chapel.

Lois, Clark and Sam arrived in the chapel with Clark still looking afraid of Sam. Sam grabbed Lois by her arm to the chapel where a minister was finishing a ceremony as they sit in a bench to wait.

Daddy, you can't do this to me. I can't get married like that. I need to have a proper weddingSo you would get married with him? Sam asked crossing his arms.

I don't know maybe. But not like that. Things like this need time. Please, be reasonable.And wait for you to get pregnant and he dumps you with a kid in your arms? I don't think so. Go. He faced them to go as the music changed the tone to the wedding march.

Clark and Lois exchanged frustrated glances as Lois look at Clark and sighs.

I'm sorry, Clark. I didn't want to drag you in the insanity of my family. I'm really really sorry.Don't worry, doll. I would die for you if I need to, so this is piece of cake. Clark said with a smirk caressing her face.

So, are you ready? The minister asked as Lois and Clark look at Sam who was with his 45 in his hand.

They said in unison before sighs.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Forty Five minutes later, Lois and Clark were married. Lois was looking at her cheap wedding band still having a hard time to believe that her father makes her married Clark. How could he?

After Sam left to take care of other business, Lois sits in a bench in the hotel they were registered as husband and wife and buried her hands in her lap. "I can't believe this is actually happening!"

"Calm down, Lois. Now it's already happened and we can't do anything about. We are married. It's better if you get used to it. You are now Lois Lane Kent."

"The hell I can't. I will not stay married because my father forced me to do it. No away I'll do that. I'm sorry, Clark but I'll have to annul this marriage. I can't be married like that. That's not how I dreamt it." Lois babbled really annoyed and angry. "That's one of the few reasons why I don't get along with my father. He thinks he owns everybody."

"I see. So, how would be your perfect wedding, Lois?"

"I don't know. A romantic proposal surround by thousand of red roses with music and dancing. Not threatened at gun point like that." Lois sighs with the feeling she would cry at any moment before Clark placed his hand under hers.

"Calm down, Lois. It's not the end of the world. We can make this annulment if it's what you want but… we can still have some fun tonight."

"What do you mean? How can I possible have some fun tonight after everything?"

"Welll… it's our wedding night isn't it?" Clark smirked at her who sighs annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Clark. But I can't. That's what got us in trouble in the first place. Come on, we have to find a legal office right now. I can't stay married any longer."

"But Lois…"

"I'm sorry…"

_Clark looked at her as his smile fades away. He was falling for Lois even harder. And he didn't want to end up their marriage like that even if was against their will. He loved Lois and didn't want to loose her. But Lois was determined to get the papers to get the divorce she wanted to. _

_And the next week he didn't think things would end up worse than before. But they did. Everything was falling apart. _

_When he arrived at the Daily Planet he found out Lois's annulment papers on his desk and the note from Lois that she was sending by Perry to Germany to covered the World War II._

_Clark wanted to buy the first ticked to Germany in the moment he found out but unfortunally he couldn't. He also received a letter for the U.S government conscripted by the army, and has to present himself immediately before goes to France. _

_Poor guy. Clark couldn't believe everything are happened at once. And that's how their first marriage ended up. With them apart. Yes, I did say first marriage. Wait and you'll see._

**INTERMISSION**

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Act II **

_France, October 10th 1945. _

_After the war ended up, Clark was returning to America on the Liberty ship USS Metropolis in the company of his new friend, Hal Jordan. He had met the pilot during the war in Italy. Hal had also helped Clark to fly over Europe looking for Lois after the war was over, but he didn't have any luck. She wasn't in Germany anymore. Clark looked around in Scotland, Australia, England, and Poland. But there was no sign of Lois. The woman had vanished from sight. He even tried hiring a police detective relatively new to the force. His name was John Jones. He couldn't find her either. Clark was helpless and he hated to feel that way. _

_Clark was carrying around an engagement ring with him since the end of the war. He had the intention to pop the question to her, the away it was supposed to be in the first place. But he knew deep down that wasn't the end. He would end up meeting Lois again. Clark knew that. Destiny managed to reunite them the first time and would end up reuniting them again this time. He just needed to be patient. _

_So, during the trip back to Metropolis, the cruise was promoting a masked ball inside the main lounge. Clark wasn't so thrilled to go but Hal insisted. He needed to have fun for one night. He was brooding since they meet and Hal wanted Clark to have some fun for a change. _

_So, Clark agreed to put on a tux and a mask covering his face. When they arrived in the lounge, they noticed the couples dancing on the dance floor. Clark sighed frustrated. He wished Lois was there. _

"Hal, I'm getting a drink. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Clark said before headed to the bar. Hal shook his head before noticing a beautiful red head wearing a mask. He asked her for a dance and took her to the dance floor. 

Clark was drinking a glass of brandy when suddenly a very beautiful brunette wearing a long green dress with a slit up the side exposing her long red-stockinged left leg. She also wore a mask and a flower in her hair. She walked towards him. 

"Good evening!" 

Clark turned around to notice her. The hazel eyes. Her stunned lips. It was her. It was Lois. He could recognize her in any place even with a mask covering her face. He decided to play dumb for a while. 

"Hello!" He said with a silly smirk on his lips. 

"Do you want to dance?" She asked politely to his surprise. "I'd love to dance, but I don't have a partner."

"Sure."

Fly Me to the Moon started to play while he led her to the dance floor. They danced more songs before the band took a break. They stared at each other in complete silence. A very awkward silence. 

Clark approached Lois close enough to almost brush his lips over hers. She gulped nervously feeling his breath close to her mouth.

"Hey, we can cut the sexual tension with a knife here!" Hal suddenly appeared interrupting them. The pair parted looking confused at him. 

"Hal!" Clark said trying to recover his breath a little. "You scared me. This is my friend, Hal Jordan…. This is Miss…"

"Dane. Lola Dane." Lois said with a smirk making Clark arch an eyebrow again. 

"Right." Clark nodded as Hal shook hands with Lola/Lois. "Nice to meet you."

"My pleasure." Lola said smiling before holding Clark's hand. "Can you excuse us for a minute?"

"Sure." Hal nodded before noticing her pulling Clark by the arm away from the lounge. 

"So, where are we packing off to Lola?" Clark asked smirking at her before she takes off her mask as he did the same. "Lois, baby… I can't believe it's you. You know how long I looked for you in Germany? Too long."

"I know. I know, Clark. I was there for two years before Hitler expelled me. That bastard! I was asking too many questions." She explained with a grin as Clark cupped her face caressing it gently.

"I miss you, baby. I thought I never would see you again. I looked for you everywhere. And when I say everywhere, I mean everywhere. I looked in Australia, London, Germany, Poland and so many other countries…" He explained relieved he had finally found her. "I even asked this new detective on the force to look for you, but he lost track of you after Poland…"

"Oh, my darling. I'm sorry. After I left Germany, I was sent to Casablanca to cover the effects of the war there. I spent more than two years in that place. And then I come back to Austria where I stayed a few weeks at my friend's, Liesl's, home. I then headed to London to pick up this ship." Lois explained to Clark who looked at her surprised. 

Lois grabbed Clark's hand and started to caress his hand with tenderness. "I missed you too, darling." She said kissing his fingers slowly before Clark cupped her face and pulled her body next to him. They could feel each other's heavy breaths. Lois could feel the butterflies flying around her stomach. No other man could do that to her but Clark. Clark pulled her closer to him before locking his mouth onto hers into a lingering and deepening kiss. 

"Oh, I miss this too." Lois giggled when they parted. "So… tell me… which deck are you on?" 

"B38." Clark explained grinning still devouring her mouth into another passionately kiss.

"Oh. This is perfect. My room is at the end of the hall. I'm in B50. I tell you what. It's 2:00 am. Go to your room and I'll meet you there in one hour. I have a surprise for you." She explained with mischievous grin. "A very nice surprise."

"Okay. I'll wait for you there." Clark said pulling her body for another kiss trying to resist the urge to continue kissing her.

**TBC **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Nc-17 Chapter, So be aware ! :)**

*******

One hour later on Clark's deck, Clark was leaving his bathroom after taking a bath wearing only a towel wrapped in his waist. His hair was still wet when suddenly he heard knocking on his door.

When Clark opened it, his was delightedly surprised to find Lois outside the door covered in a full-length fur coat and high heels.

"Sorry for taking so long, darling." Lois said with a smile pressing her lips with an innocent smile. "I couldn't decide what to wear."

"Lois, you look amazing…"

"Thanks. I was hoping you'd notice." She grinned naughtily. "It's a little chilly out here, do you mind if I come in?" She asked politely as Clark nodded. He moved aside and Lois walked in as Clark locked the door.

Lois stared at Clark for a moment noticing he was wearing only a towel at his waist. "Do you want to know how much I missed you, Clark?" She smirked before unwrapping the fur, revealing that she wasn't wearing anything inside. She was completely naked.

Clark gulped hard as Lois threw the fur on the floor. She approached him pulling him close to her. Her hands started to travel around his body, caressing his broad, large arms. She unwrapped his towel letting it fall to the floor revealing his naked body. "Oh Clark. I miss you so much. I need you so much. I love you, my darling."

"You do?" Clark pushed her away surprised.

"Of course, I do. Why do you think I would come here? Do you know the last time I had sex?" Lois asked in an angry tone making Clark shake his head. "5 years, 5 months, 36 hours and I don't know how many seconds of celibacy …" She explained making Clark open a big silly smile. "The last time I had sex was with you, Clark. I realized later… a little too late that what I did was stupid. To run away like that after we got our annulment and then asked Perry for this crazy assignment on Germany. I just wanted to get away from you and that marriage that my father forced us into. It was a nightmare. The lonely nights I spent in that hotel in Germany, the only thing I could think of was you. By my side, with your arms wrapped around me."

Clark suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist making Lois giggled a little.

"Like that?" He asked teasing her a little.

"Exactly like that."

"What else did you think?" Clark asked caressing her face before pressing his body against hers pushing her against the wall.

"Your mouth against my skin." Lois teased with a smirk on her lips. Clark started to kiss her slowly, tracing kisses on her neck before going down and kissing and sucking her nipples.

"Oh Clark…"

Clark's hand started to travel her body before reaching her clit and rubbing it faster making Lois felt hot and wet. While Clark teased her body with his fingers as her face was turned red.

"Oh God…"

She suddenly pulled Clark by the arms and threw him violently against the bed before she sat in his lap to Clark's delight.

"I thought you were having fun, Lois."

"I was… I mean, I am." Lois explained with an evil grin on her face as Clark laughed. He pulled Lois close into a kiss before switching places with her making Lois arched her eyebrow.

Clark looked at Lois noticing she seemed anxious and nervous. Lois could feel the butterfly wings flapping in her stomach. She pulled Clark for another kiss as a sly grin formed on her lips.

"Make love to me, Clark." She whispered low in his ear in a very husky voice. "I need you inside me."

Clark grinned at her before slowly entering her making Lois gasped excitedly. Lois could feel his erection hitting the right spot in her body, making her shiver. He thrust forward hard inside her in unsteady movements before he was completely inside of her. Lois arched her back feeling his hard cock teasing her insides before she let out a loud scream.

"Oh… My … God!"

He was moving himself in and out in fast movements making Lois moan even more. She tried to catch her breath, but felt the world spinning around her. Clark was an amazing lover and she couldn't deny that anymore. Like her feelings for him. The bed was shaking with the friction between their hot and sweaty bodies. Lois could still feel how wet her core was. The intense heat between them causing it. She knew they would combust at any moment and she couldn't it take any longer before the orgasm hit her.

"Clark…I'm close…" Lois whispered between moans in his hear. "I'm so close, baby."

"Yeah?"

"Yes…. Yes… YES!" Lois screamed out loud when she finally felt the orgasm hit her like a hot wave. "OH … YES"!"

"I'm so close too, baby." Clark whispered with a husky voice in her ear. "Oh God!" he groaned making Lois smiled before she let out a loud moan.

"Come with me, my darling!" Lois asked before slowly moving her hand further between Clark's legs. She started to caress his already hard cock. "Come on, baby!" She panted between moans as they both came at the same time before Clark collapsed still inside of her. "That was amazing. Thank you."

"I'm not done with you yet, angel." Clark confessed with a mischievous grin. He covered her breasts fully with his hands and started massaging and squeezing them hard.

"I don't think I have energy to do that again, my darling." Lois confessed with a smile. "I didn't know you are so insatiable."

"Don't worry, doll." Clark said with a smile while he was caressing her flat stomach before starting to kiss her belly. "I can do the entire job, this time."

"If you say so…"

Clark started tracing kisses on her already hard nipples before sucking each one of them to Lois's delight. She started to moan in ecstasy. He was moving further licking her belly slowly before moving to her open legs.

Lois gasped when she felt Clark's wet tongue moving inside of her, licking her in and out like she was a tasteful fruit that he needed so much to taste. He threaded inside of her making Lois pant hard. She threw her back against the soft pillow while Clark still flicked his tongue, licking her inner walls.

She jerked away her hips while Clark still was licking her in and out in fast movements. Lois finally gave up and let out a loud moan as she finally hit another orgasm. Never had a man done that to her before. The bliss she felt every time she was with Clark. And the way he made her feel around him. She could not try to deny. She felt safe with him. Blissful. Loved.

"Wow!" was the only thing Lois could say at that moment. Clark come back to her side before rolling over to the other side of the bed. "I didn't know you were that creative, Mr Kent."

Clark smirked at her without saying a word. He wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her gently in the neck making her feel a shiver. "I love you, Lois."

"I love you too, Clark."

She turned her body as they lock eyes for a moment. Clark pulled her body next to him as they shared another deepening kiss Then they fell asleep.

**TBC **


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Lois awoke with the sun light hitting her eyes. To her surprise Clark was already awake and was bringing a tray with breakfast to the bed. "Are you hungry?"

"Huh huh." Lois shook her head before grabbing a cup of coffee and taking a sip. "Starving."

"Good. I asked for some room service and they have some delicious food here." He explained. "So, what are your plans for today?"

"I don't know." Lois answered between gulps. "I was thinking of checking that magic show during lunch in the lounge. Seems interesting. I heard the magician is very popular in Gotham City."

"Seems good to me. I have to check some things first, but I can meet you in the lounge at lunch time. What do you think?"

"Seems perfect, darling. I'm still quite tired right now, so I thought to sleep in the rest of the morning." She explained noticing Clark was still smiling at her. "You seem relaxed. Aren't you tired?"

"Just a tad."

"Boy, what did your mother feed you at that farm of yours?" Lois teased him with a smirk before finishing her coffee. "Not that I'm complaining. I should thank her instead."

"You should do that. Maybe you could meet my mother. You would love her, she is quite a woman. In fact, you two have a lot in common."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Clark shook his head before picking a strawberry and putting it in Lois's mouth. She devoured the fruit at once. She smiled at him before picking up his hands and started to lick his index finger making Clark moan slowly.

"Okay. I have to go now." Lois said standing up quickly before picking up her fur coat and high heels and getting dress.

"You're such a tease!"

"Something for you to think about when I'm gone…" She explained with a smirk making Clark glare at her. "But thank you for the wonderful night. It was amazing."

"You already said that." Clark answered with a sarcastic voice.

"Aren't we get a little pretentious?" Lois folded her arms before putting on her fur coat. "Okay, I have to go."

"Wait." Clark pulled her by the hand and gave her a lingering kiss making Lois dizzy for a while. "Something to make you remember me until lunch."

"Oh yeah. I'll remember you all right. That was quite a kiss, lover boy."

"I see you at lunch, Lois." Clark said smiling as he put on a white robe. He opened the door to let Lois out.

As she headed to her room without noticing Hal waiting for Lois to leave. "Hey, Hal."

"Clark, I was waiting for your doll to get out of your room. So, I guess she is the one?"

"Yes, she is the one. She is Lois Lane, the woman I was searching after the war."

"So, that plan of yours… still on?" Hal asked arching his eyebrow while he was looking at his green ring in his index finger. Clark smirked at him shaking his head.

"Now, more than ever, Hal. More than ever. Listen, we'll be at that magic show during lunch so I thought I would ask her after that. Do you think you call pull together everything in time?"

"Of course, I can, Clark. Everything will be settled before the shows ends."

"Good. Good." Clark said with a smile before Hal left his room. "Because this time, I want everything to be perfect. The way she's always dreamed. Because Lois is worth the wait."

"Good luck with that, pal. I think you couldn't have picked a better woman. She is fiery, driven, contradictory and passionate. Everything you need in a woman" Hal patted his hand on Clark's shoulder before heading off to take care of everything as Clark asked. "And don't worry; everything will be ready before lunch is over."

"Thank you, Hal. I appreciate that."

***

Later in the main lounge, everything was set for the magic show. There were some notices stating "Zatanna – Mistress of Magic" all over. Lois was waiting for Clark in the door wearing a very sexy green dress with white dots and a white belt.

Clark arrived in his grey suit. He noticed her and sighed in awe. He didn't know how she managed to be so beautiful in every new meeting.

"You are beautiful, Lois." Clark complimented her making her smile. "I really like the dress."

"Thank you, Clark. You are very sweet." Lois said caressing his face before they shared a kiss. "Shall we? The show is about to start."

"Sure."

They sat at a table next to Hal and the redhead, Bridget, he started to date the previous night. Suddenly the curtains opened and a beautiful brunette wearing a tuxedo, white vest and gloves, top hat, body suit, fishnet stockings and high heels appeared on stage in a blink of eye. The pink dust surprised the audience.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman. My name is Zatanna and I'm here to entertain you during your lunch time." Zatanna said with a sly grin. "Would anyone like to volunteer for my first trick?" She asked but nobody was willing to be part of the show. "Come on. I promise I will not hurt anybody. I never have had complaints before."

Still nobody seemed to want to go on stage. "Okay. You've given me no other option. How about the lovely couple at the table 7?" She asked pointing out Lois and Clark who were distracted sharing a kiss. "Come on guys."

Lois and Clark shared awkward glances before noticing the audience was clapping at them. They sighed before standing up and heading to the stage.

"Thank you, so much. Can I ask your names?" Zatanna asked politely.

"Lois Lane and Clark Kent." Lois answered feeling a little nervous to be on a stage again.

"Wow. We have two celebrities here. The most famous reporters from Daily Planet. Lois, Clark… you can trust me on this. It will not hurt a thing. After this trick, ladies and gentleman… you all will believe that a man can fly…" Zatanna said with a smirk as Clark held Lois's hands tightly while they faced each other. "OUY NAC YLF"

To Lois and Clark's surprise, they were suddenly flying above Zatanna's and the audience's head. Clark brought Lois closer to him since she suddenly was afraid she would fall. She hugged him tightly. After the initial shock, Lois felt safe in Clark's arms while they were floating. She had butterflies in her stomach again but she had this fuzzy feeling inside of her making her more peaceful and happy than she ever was before. Clark brought her closer to him and gave her a tenderness kiss before Zatanna brought them to the floor safe and sound.

"Wow. That was…. Wonderful." Lois said to Zatanna after they landed on the floor. "If only we could fly like that without using magic." She pointed out a little sad. "That would be great."

"Honey, everything is possible if you believe." Zatanna bowed while she listened to the audience claps. She smiled at Lois before she and Clark went back to their seats. " Lois Lane and Clark Kent… ladies and gentleman. Thank you. You were wonderful."

"Wow, Clark. That was some serious trick." Hal pointed out with a smirk. "How did you feel?"

"I felt…. I don't know…" Clark looked at Lois and then to Hal. "I felt free."

"Yeah, me too." Lois nodded with a smile. "That was a great. I wish I could do that again."

"Well, if you wish I can bring you two flying with me. I know it's not the same but…"

"Thank you, Hal. I appreciate the offer." Clark shook his head before standing up and whispering something in Lois' ear. "Can you excuse us for a moment? I have something to talk about with Lois." Clark explained before winking to Hal who winked back as a signal that everything was ready for him.

It was a beautiful day with the sun shinning at the bow railing of the ship. Lois and Clark were holding hands on the apex admiring the beautiful view while the dolphins jumped around in the water make Lois giggling.

"Maybe you should consider Hal's offer, Clark. He could be useful to us anyway. I mean, we can use his help in all those crazy assignments Perry sends us on around the world."

"The ones you don't ask him for?" Clark pointed out making Lois scoff annoyed. "Did I say anything that wasn't true?"

"No, you are right. I'm so sorry for bringing that up."

"No, I'm sorry, Lois. I shouldn't have mentioned that. Not today anyway." Clark explained making Lois arch her eyebrow.

"What do you mean by today?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy to be with you again. That's all." He explained. "I don't want anything to spoil our happiness." He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tight. "And I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't. Not after everything. I was blind before. I can see really clearly right now. You are the right man for me, Clark Kent. The perfect catch."

"I'm glad to hear that, Angel." Clark said caressing her face before pulling her hand.. "Because Zatanna is not the only one that can make you fly. Close your eyes." He demanded as Lois closed her eyes a little suspicious. He turned her to face forward, the way the ship was going. He pressed her gently to the rail, standing right behind her. Then he took her two hands and raised them until she was standing with her arms outstretched on each side. Lois was going along with him. When he lowered his hands, her arms stayed up... like wings. "Now you can open. Look!"

"Oh My God! I'm flying!" Lois gasped giggling like a high school girl. "I can't believe! How beautiful this is!" There was nothing in her field of vision but water. It was like there was no ship under them at all, just the two of them soaring. The Atlantic unrolled towards her, a hammered copper shield under the sky. There was only the wind, and the hiss of the water 50 feet below.

She leaned forward, arching her back. He put his hands on her waist to steady her, whispering in her ear in a husky voice. "I love you, Lois."

"I love you too, Clark." She whispered back at him closing her eyes to feel the wind caress her face. She felt her body floating weightless far above the sea. Slowly he raised his hands, arms outstretched, and they met hers... fingertips gently touching. Then their fingers intertwine. Moving slowly, their fingers caressed through and around each other. They slowly leaned their heads until their lips were almost brushing. They shared a passionate and lingering kiss.  
"Now, come on, love. I have a surprise for you." Clark revealed to her making Lois opened her eyes bemused.

"What is it?" Lois asked curious with her eyes shining.

"It won't be a surprise if I tell you. You won't be sorry. I promise you."

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

Clark brought Lois to the cargo with his hands covering her eyes because he didn't want to spoil the surprise for her. Lois couldn't see the place but she was very intrigued with Clark's surprise. The place was surrounded by red roses everywhere and a table especially arranged for them with a bottle of champagne and two glasses courtesy of Hal Jordan.

"Come on, Clark! We're here, aren't we? Come on, let me see this big surprise of yours, my darling. I'm not much a fan of mysteries, you know?" Lois complained a little annoyed before Clark took his hands from her eyes. "Oh my God!"

They walked through the cargo, Clark helped Lois sit at the table when she noticed a sweet melody playing. Clark Kent began to sing.

_Night and day, you are the one  
Only you beneath the moon or under the sun  
Whether near to me, or far  
It's no matter darling where you are  
I think of you  
Day and night, night and day _

Lois couldn't help but giggle. She didn't know Clark could sing. He sure was the perfect catch.

_Day and night, night and day, why is it so  
That this longing for you follows wherever I go  
In the roaring traffics boom  
In the silence of my lonely room  
I think of you _

Clark took Lois' hand and pulled her body against his when they started to dance between the cars and cargos while Clark sang.

_Day and night, night and day  
Under the hide of me  
Theres an oh such a hungry yearning burning inside of me  
And this torment wont be through  
Until you let me spend my life making love to you _

Suddenly, Clark got on one knee before taking a small black box from inside his jacket. He opened it to Lois's amusement. It was a beautiful engagement ring. A half carat diamond with sapphires on either side from the 20's. Lois's mouth opened but no words came out.

_Day and night, night and day _

When the song ended, Lois kept staring at Clark then he finally asked the question.

"Lois, will you marry me?" He asked with a silly smile while Lois kept looking at him in silence. "I can't live without you anymore."

"Clark, this is so amazing. I don't know what to say."

"I would hope you would say yes."

Lois sighed and gave a quick kiss on his lips. "The flowers, the champagne, the proposal... everything was perfect. Like it should have happened the first time."

"So, what do you say, baby? Do you accept?" Clark asked anxiously and nervous at the same time for Lois's answer. "Marry me... again?"

"Yes!" Lois cried excited before Clark could lift her up and spin her around the cargo happy. "I'll marry you, Clark Kent."

Clark's face opened into a silly smile as he put the engagement ring on Lois's finger. They entwined their fingers before Clark pulled his body next to hers and leaned in for a kiss. They locked eyes for a moment before finally sharing a passionate and tender kiss.

"So, where do you want to get married?" Lois asked with a smile. "I think we can arrange everything when we arrive in Metroplis and..."

"No. No more waits. We can get married tonight."

"Tonight? Are you out of your mind? We can't get married tonight, Clark."

"Why not? Of course we can, doll. We are in International waters, my love. The Captain can marry us. It's perfect. I can't wait any longer." Clark explained with a grin while caressing her face. "I want you to be my wife again. Longer than five minutes this time."

"Do you really think it's possible?" Lois asked arching her eyebrow skeptical. "I mean... for us get married tonight?"

"Everything is possible, angel. Besides I already talked with the Captain Arthur Curry and he said he would love to help us. So, so I tell you what we are going to do, sugar. Go to your room and get a dress. Put on your sexiest dress and meet me at the main lounge at night. I will change my suit as well. Something more appropriate for a wedding. What do you think?"

"I think you are crazy, my love. But you've got yourself a deal." She said with a smirk kissing him gently. "What time?"

"9 pm. Sharp."

"I'll meet you there then, Clark."

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

At night in the main lounge, Lois arrived wearing a white silk dress with spaghetti straps and a cleavage between her breasts. She had an orchid in her hair. She carried the same flower as a bouquet. She walked down the aisle especially decorated for the ceremony. She noticed Clark, Arthur Curry, Hal Jordan and Zatanna waiting for her.

She smiled at Clark before they faced each other as Arthur faced them and the witnesses gathered there.

"Dear Beloved, we are assembled this day in the presence of God to witness and to bless the joining of Lois Lane and Clark Kent in holy matrimony." Arthur said starting the ceremony. "The union of these two people in heart, body and mind is intended by this creator for their mutual joy for the help and the comfort given to each other in both prosperity and adversity. Marriage, therefore, is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly... but reverently and deliberately.

Zatanna and Hal keep staring at them with smiles on their faces. Zatanna tried to be strong enough not to cry, but she was a woman after all, and she couldn't resist crying at a wedding.

"Into this holy union, Lois and Clark now come to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Lois and Clark shared worried looks when they turned their heads in the direction of the door to see if anyone would interrupt them. But they were lucky, nobody wanted to spoil that precious moment.

"Lois, do you have Clark to be your husband... to love, comfort, honour and keep him... and forsaking all others be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Lois smiled at Clark who sighed in relief opening a big dorky smile.

"Clark, do you have Lois to be your wife... to love, comfort, honour and keep her and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Clark answered also smiling making Lois giggle.

Hal gave Clark the wedding band as Clark put it on Lois' finger. "I, Clark, take you, Lois to be my wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for richer or for poorer... in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do us part."

Zatanna gave Lois the wedding ring as she repeated the same process with Clark. "I, Lois, take you, Clark, to be my husband, to have to hold, from this day forward, for better and for worse,.. for richer or for poorer... in sickness and in health. To love and to cherish until death do us apart."

Clark and Lois read together the piece of paper Arthur gave to them. "We give these rings as a symbol of our vows with all that we are, all that we have and all that we will be."

"Now that, Lois and Clark, have givem themselves to each other by their solemn vows and with the joining of hands and the exchanging of rings... I declare and pronouce that they are now husband and wife. You can kiss your wife now, Clark."

Clark pulled Lois' body into his arms and give her a long and gentle kiss. Zatanna snapped her fingers making a tissue pop up in her hand while she was wiping her tears. "SREWOLF!" She suddenly said pointing to the sky when a rain of flowers started to fall during their kiss.

"Thank you for marrying us at such short notice, Captain." Clark shook hands with Arthur thankful. "I appreciate the help. I could no longer wait to marry this woman."

"I was glad to help." Arthur shook his head with a bemused smile. "It was a pleasure, and please call me A.C."

"All right A.C." Clark smiled while Lois was hugging Zatanna also thankful for her help.

"I would say the same, Z. Thank you for being my maid of honour."

"No problem. It was a pleasure. Especially after I noticed the sparks between you two on stage during my show. You were meant for each other. I can tell."

"Well, it's getting late..." Clark looked at the sky and winked at Lois who understood what he was up to. "I guess our honeymoon can finally start. Now, if you'll excuse us..."

"Thanks again for the help. It means a lot to us." Lois said before Clark took her in his arms and carried her to his room. "We see you later..."

"A lot later, I can guess." Hal commented with a smirk after they left.

***

Clark opened the door of his room still carrying Lois in his arms. They entered the room as Clark locked the door behind them.

He put Lois on the floor and let out a hopeful sigh for the vision he had in front of him. Lois Lane was the vision of a goddess, with her hair cascaded forming curls. The silk white dress conforming to her beautiful silhouette, her hazel eyes... Clark's lips formed a playful smirk as his nose nuzzled against her neck. He started to kiss her neck gently while he unzipped her dress from behind. He let the dress fall to the floor while Lois was murmured something inaudible to him.

Lois turned her body around to face Clark as she looked at his beautiful blue eyes. Furrowing her brow, she gently took off his jacket and shirt and threw them on the floor. He pulled her to his arms and gave her fiercely hungry kiss. His hands traveled down her body, reaching for her bra's clasps, removing her bra. He threw it to the floor revealing her fully erect nipples.

Clark started to kiss Lois's neck slowly and gently before he captured her lips with his own. Lois' stomach did a flip as their tongues collided in a crazy dance inside their mouths. Clark cupped her breasts with both hands and began to caress gently. He put one in his mouth and started to suck it as if it were a juicy fruit.

"Oh Clark." Lois moaned feeling the goose bumps on her skin as she bit her lower lip. "Make love to me."

Clark looked at her before getting on one knee and smiled at her devilishly. "Not just yet, my love. I'm not finished here."

"Take your time, then." She advised him with a smirk while Clark slid her panties down her legs before removing them completetely. "You are a vision." he said in a husky voice looking amazed at her naked body, caressing her legs, making her cheeks burned red.

Clark started to place small kisses below her stomach making Lois giggle at the sensation before she gulped nervously. She felt Clark's wet and warm tongue lick her between the legs making her body respond with tingles and a loud whimper.

"Oh Clark... please don't stop."

It still amazed her how Clark was capable of provoking that kind of sensation in her body. She never felt so alive in her whole life. It was like Clark was breathing life into her body again. And she felt much more alive with him around her. He completed her like no other man ever did.

Clark kept flicking his tongue around Lois' walls, licking her inside while she was caressed his thick dark hair. Then, he stood up and looked at her with a mischievous smile noticing how sweet she already was. He gathered her into his arms and jumped with her into the bed. "Now we can make love."

Lois looked at Clark's baby blues and smiled, biting her lip. She opened his pants, removing and throwing them with his boxers on the floor and pulled Clark next to her. Her eyes locked with his. Her lips formed a beaming smile. Clark leaned into to her as he was now on top of her. He could hear how fast her heart was racing at that moment. She wanted it as much he did.

Clark entered her gently and slowly making Lois gasp in anticipation. She bucked her hips and arched her back into a better position while she was caressed Clark's arms and back. He let out a groan when she reached his butt. Lois chuckled noticing the way the touch was affecting him and kept caressing him. Clark cried out excitedly when he was inside of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and entwined her legs around his waist, feeling the friction between their sweaty bodies that were in a strong and powerful connection.

"Oh God!" Lois let out a cry before the orgasm finally hit her minutes later as Clark began to come. They rolled their bodies to each other side of the bed, trying to recover their breath. Between sighs, Lois leaned next to Clark and rested her head on his chest before looking at him with a worried look.

"You know what I don't understand? Why me?" Lois asked making Clark furrow his eyebrows in confusion. "You are a good looking guy, could have any woman you wanted... actresses, models, even princesses. Why did you pick me? An ordinary reporter?"

"My love..." Clark caressed her hair with tenderness. "Your spirit. We are kindred souls, Lois. Like mountains to the wind. Each of us moves not, though the other blows perpetually. More to the point, I saw me in you."

"That was beautiful." Lois giggled before kissing him passionately.

"Yes, indeed. What I'm saying is... I love you, Lois. We are meant for each other, like Zatanna said. No other woman can capture my affections, my essence, my love ... only you."

"I love you too... Clark. Like I've never loved anyone before."

They shared another kiss before Lois rested her head on Clark's chest as they fell asleep.

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

Three days later, the ship finally sailed into Metropolis. After they spent a week looking for a new home, they finally found the perfect house in the suburbs, five minutes from the Daily Planet. A beautiful blue house with white picket fences and a big, beautiful lawn.

On Monday, they finally arrived together at the Daily Planet and shared the news with Chloe Sullivan and Jimmy Olsen.

"Wow. I didn't expect you to arrive together five years after you broke up." Chloe commented looking at them suspiciously as they couldn't stop smiling. Clark fixed his glasses a little clumsily making Lois roll her eyes. "Something happened between you two on that ship?"

"Yes." Lois and Clark said in unison not able to wipe the stupid grins from their faces.

"Okay." Chloe kept staring at them. "Are you together again?"

"Yes." They said together again.

"Oww." Jimmy said with a smirk. "Big news then. I'm so happy for you guys. I knew from the bottom of my heart you two would find a way to find each other again and..."

"Actually, there's more..." Clark interrupted Jimmy who frowned confusedly.

"There's more?" Chloe chuckled. "What? Clark proposed by any chance?"

"Yes." Lois answered making Chloe blink in surprise.

"Clark proposed?" Chloe sighed trying to take in too much information. "And what did you say?" She looked at Lois and Clark and their stupid grins giving away the answer. "Oh my God! You said, Yes, didn't you?" Chloe cried hugging Lois.

"There's more!" Lois pointed out making Chloe and Jimmy share looks.

"More than you getting together, Clark proposed and you said Yes?" Jimmy inquired with a smirk. "Let me guess... you got married on that ship."

"Yes." Lois and Clark answered together again before showed their wedding bands.

"Wow. I'm so happy for you guys." Chloe said with a smile. "That's it? You aren't pregnant or something, right?"

"No. It's only that." Clark said chuckling.

During the war, Lois and Chloe became close friends when Chloe started to write to Lois after Clark left when he was commissioned . They shared letters when Chloe finally reached Lois in Casablanca and then to Austria. She advised Lois to go back to Clark if they ever meet again. Lois felt like Chloe was her best friend already, like a sister or a cousin she never had.

"Thank you for these letters, Chloe." Lois suddenly said with a smile. "You are right after all. I couldn't let my happiness get away like that."

"Thank you. I noticed you two that day Perry signed you two up for the Metro Club story. I could see the sparks between you. Like you had already met before."

"You are right." Clark said hugging Lois from behind before giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. "And you two? What happened with you during and after the war?"

"Actually, we have some news as well." Chloe warned them who shared a weird look. "It's better if you sit down."

"What is it"? Lois asked exasperated. "Did you get married too?"

"Not exactly." Jimmy answered after they sat in the chairs next to Chloe's table. Chloe was now part of the Daily Planet team as a full time reporter and Jimmy was the well known photographer on staff. Lois and Clark's return also added more publicity to the new era of the newspaper. And their desks were also next to Chloe and Jimmy's. "You see, two months ago we went to New York to take a few shots of the sailors arriving in the Port Authority of New York and New Jersey on V-day."

"We were hoping you two would come back from Europe back then, but you never did." Chloe added.

"I'm sorry, Chloe." Lois said with sincerity in her eyes. "I was in Austria as a guest on the Von Trapp's house. I had to leave after their wedding when they started to be pursued by the Nazis."

"And I still was looking for Lois after I completed my commission." Clark explained.

"Anyway." Jimmy interrupted them to finish the story. "We were in Times Square, right? And I was next to that famous photographer Alfred Eisentaedt who was taking a few shots of the crowd celebrating the victory over Japan. Then he spotted a sailor running along the street and grabbing any and every girl in sight.

"Yeah, I read about that famous kiss." Lois commented with a smile.

"Look, the Daily Planet printed one of my pictures from that day." Jimmy opened the drawer of his desk and put the edition of the Daily Planet on Lois' desk. "Of course it is not as good as Mr. Eisentaedt's but..."

"It's good, Jimmy." Lois patted him on the shoulder making him frown.

"Just good?"

"It's great, all right? Probably the best picture you've taken so far!" Lois snapped at him. "Now, back off!"

"I missed you too, Lois!" Jimmy said with a smirk before snapping his fingers. "Oh. I almost forgot. There's a guy waiting for you in Perry's office."

"A guy?" Clark asked already not liking the sound of that.

"Vic Sage. That famous TV reporter." Jimmy explained as Clark could feel the green eyed monster of jealousy bite him hard.

"Ex-Boyfriend?" Clark asked with a tone making Lois roll her eyes. "What is he doing here?"

"Vic? Hardly. We went to the same college together. He wasn't my boyfriend. He was some geek underclassman who wrote poetry. I don't remember saying more than three words to the guy."

"Sure. Like let's play... house?" Jimmy teased with a smirk making Lois face him angry.

"Time to grown up, Olsen. Before that telephoto lens of yours get lodged where the sun don't shine." She threatened him before turning to Clark. "Clark, I don't know why he is here. Honest. You don't need to be jealous of him. We didn't date. I was his editor at the paper. End of the imaginary soap opera."

"Are you sure?" Clark crossed his arms still not convinced.

"He was always bringing in these terrible poems. I think he expected me to read them but instead, I created a poetry department and put him in charge."

"Sounds to me he had a crush on you." Clark commented still looking angrily at her.

"Please. The poems were so cheesy. I remember one in particular. What it was?" She frowned trying to remember the exactly words from the poem. "My love is a face without a face; a Question never asked, an answer forever lost in time..."

"Sounds to me like Sage was describing how he felt about a certain someone." Jimmy kept teasing.

"Shut your fishtrap!" Lois snapped at Jimmy again making him decide to stop playing around and leave them alone. "Besides if he had any crush on me, he never did anything about it. And he is a psycho, did I already tell you that? I mean, he is a great guy, don't get me wrong but he is a conspiracy buff. He always had these crazy conspiracy theories against the government. He is a loony. Trust me."

"All right. All right. I just want to make sure." Clark said with a smile kissing her on the cheek before they went to Perry's office.

"Vic Sage?" Lois asked as they entered on Perry's office and noticed a redheaded good looking man wearing a blue overcoat, orange shirt, black tie and a blue fedora.

When Vic spotted Lois he stood up and gulped nervously. "Lois Lane?"

"It's Lois Lane-Kent now." She corrected him. "It's been a long time since college. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm good." Vic said looking at Clark nervously.

"So, how can we help you?" Clark asked as Vic kept staring at him suspiciously.

"I need your help." He finally said as Lois caught him staring at Clark.

"You can trust Clark, Vic." Lois said putting her arms around Clark's shoulder. "He is my husband, besides my partner here at the Planet."

"All right." Vic took off his hat and stood up before taking something from his pocket and putting a wrist watch on the desk. "This is most urgent."

"What's this?" Lois inquired as she and Clark look at the watch carefully.

"That's what I want you to found out. This watch belongs to Helena Bertinelli and whatever this is, it's worth enough to kill her."

"Helena Bertinelli?" Lois inquired opening her eyes wide. "The mafia princess?"

"Yes."

"How do you know her?" Clark inquired analyzing the watch.

"I'm helping her with some issues." Vic explained as Lois gave the watch back to him but he refused it. "Keep it. You are gonna need it for your investigation. I came with nothing and you always were a better reporter than me."

"She means a lot to you, doesn't she?" Lois asked with a smile.

"She is my other half." Vic answered with a hopeful shine in his green eyes. "You will help me?"

"We will." Clark answered before Lois opened her mouth. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be all right."

"Thank you. Although I'm still thinking the goverment is involved somehow. Maybe they are producing some kind of secret weapon to brainwash the entire population so they can control our will and..."

"Vic..." Lois crossed her arms annoyed.

"Lois... Think about it. It's a possibility..."

"Vic..." Lois looked at him with a serious face making him sigh in defeat.

"Fine. I'll be at Metropolis Plaza this week. You can reach me there. Please, keep me posted and please, be careful."

"We will." Lois and Clark said at once.

"Thank you." Vic stood up before put his hat on his head and leave Perry's office.

"It was a pleasure." Lois said while he was walked through the elevator.

***

It was already midnight, but Lois and Clark still were at the Daily Planet surrounded by newspapers, globes and books trying to figure out the meaning of the watch. Lois was on the phone while Clark was reading old newspapers about the war with the hope he would find some clue.

"Please operator, don't put me on hold again!" Lois complained grumpily. "Do you know how much time I have left? I'm a dying woman." She couged a little making Clark look at her bemused. Lois heard a click noticing somebody hung up on her. "Oww. That was sensible. They shouldn't call themselves information."

"Dead end too, huh?" Clark pointed out as Lois sighed frustrated before picking up the watch.

"The worst part is that I know I'm missing something. I just don't know what it is. Like it's right in front of my nose and I can't see it. Like these numbers. What do they mean? Bank account? Lottery numbers? Telephone numbers?" Lois inquired before Clark realized something.

"Eureka!" Clark yelled making Lois frown confusedly.

"Eureka?" Lois inquired noticing Clark picking the phone receiver and dialing. "Clark... what?"

"Shhh..." He put his finger to his mouth before smiling. "Hal? It's me, Clark. Listen do you know the meaning of the numbers 34 2 52 118 0 40?" Clark started to write on a notepad what Hal was telling him. "Uh huh. Yeah, that's what I thought. Thanks Hal."

After Clark hung up the phone, as Lois looked at him still confused. "Can you tell me what is going on?"

"Like you said, Angel. The answer is in the numbers inside the watch. Latitude and longitude. That's how the pilots find their way. Look" Clark pointed to the globe that he brought to his desk.

"So... Do you think the watch is just a map... a guide for something bigger? A treasure pehaps."

"That's my guess. Hal is a pilot remember? When we were looking for you on Europe, he give me some flying lessons. I don't know why I didn't realize it sooner."

"So, the watch is a map ... but for what?" Lois inquired confusedly when suddenly Clark stood up and pulled her by the hand. "Clark!"

"Come on, Lois?"

"What are you doing, Clark?"

"Let's find out the meaning of all this. Let's go to a pawn broker. After all of this is over we can spend the weekend in Smallville. My mom has a farm there, remember?"

"How can I forget? It was the first place we got acquainted." Lois said smiling while she was caressing Clark's face. "You've got yourself a deal."

"Good." They shared a passionate kiss on the lips before taking the elevator to go to the pawn shop.

"Good." They share a passionate kiss in the lips before pick up the elevator to go to the pawn shop.

"But I have a better idea before we go to the pawnbroker." Lois pulled Clark's by the hand as they left the Daily Planet in a rush as Chloe and Jimmy exchanging confused looks after they left.

***

At night at the Steve Mandragora mansion on Metropolis, Lois and Clark sneak in the propriety using black outfits to keep tabs on the mob boss.

They were watching him with a pair of binoculars to give Vic the full reporter about what Madragora was up to.

"So, this is your idea for fun?" Clark teased with a smirk making Lois rolling her eyes.

"I bet we can have a better vision from the roof." Lois pointed out while pulling Clark by the hand again. "Come on. We can climb from these pipes."

"I love your sense of adventure, Lois!" Clark said with a smile kissing her passionaly before they start to climb the pipes that head to the roof.

When they reach the roof, they lay down to Clark notice how big the propriety was including a big pool next to the mansion.

"I don't get it. If Mandragora was the one who killed Helena's parents to get the power Helena's father had, why he is still chasing her?" Clark wondering trying to connect the dots while Lois was using some of the Clark's police bugs to hear better Madragora's conversation on the phone with one of this thugs.

"No. No, 's your padrino, Mandragora. Si. Si. I just want to know if you are ready to talk or if I need to send my Picciotto to make you talk? Did you find out where Helena Rosa is?" Madragora asked impatient in the phone with a very strong Sicilian accent while Lois frowns worried about the whole conversation. "I don't want to know anything about. And you may need to start call me Don Mandragora for now on. After all I'm the capo of this family."

"I bet it's related to that watch. I mean, Helena's parents died because of it and she is being chased since then. Must be related like Vic said. We just need to find out why."

Suddenly a thug that was guarding the property notices Lois and Clark in the roof and alert the others thugs about their presence. "Intruders!"

"Good golly!" Clark snapped when they docked while the thugs were aiming them before they start to run in the roof to escape from the shooting.

"What we do now?" Lois asked trying to protect herself from the bullets.

"Take off your clothes." Clark suggested making Lois stare at him surprise.

"Clark, This is the worst time possible to be turned on… this is not the time or the place…"

"The pool!" Clark pointed out making Lois finally understand what he had in mind. "Quick!" he suggested while he was taking off his own clothes while Lois did the same. They were wearing only their underwear when Clark held Lois's hand as they jump in the pool while the thugs were still trying to shoot them.

After they dove in the pool and swam fast to the surface, they ran to Clark's car that was parked closer.

"I told you, doll… you will never have a dull time now that you are married with me." He said with a smirk after they closed the doors and Clark starts to drive fast leaving the Madragora's mansion.

"You don't say." Lois shoots him a glance making Clark look at her naughtily.

"And you should know… wet became you."

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

One hour later after come back to their house and change clothes, they go to the pawnshop to know the real meaning of the watch. After they left the pawnshop and discovered the watch didn't worth more than ten dollars, Lois and Clark come to their car to go to the Metropolis Plaza and inform Vic Sage what they found out.

"Okay, after we tell Vic about this, we come back home, have a good night sleep and tomorrow morning we go to the museum." Lois suggested as they were entering in their car.

"Right. We need maps from the city. Must be a buch of them there."

"That's what I thought." Lois smirked. "Clark, I must admit i'm very impressed with you." She confessed while Clark was driving. "You figure out what the numbers meant before I did. I'm proud of you. I'm proud that you are my husband."

"Thank you, Lois. It means a lot." They share a kiss before Clark noticed something in the mirror. "Oh oh."

"Oh oh?" Lois frowned confused. "What do you mean with Oh Oh?"

"We've been followed." Clark explained when he decided to speed up. "I guess they might be the Mandragora's men."

" Lose them."

Clark keeps running with the car right on their tail before the gangsters start to hit them. "Ouch. Why is he doing this?"

"Why do you think, Clark?" Lois said exasperated. "We are in chase. They are chasing us. That's why they call a chase."

"They know we have the watch."

"Looks like. Turn left on that alley." Lois instructs him impatient. "And for God's sakes, drive fast would ya? My gradma drives faster than you." She said before put her foot in the pedal making them speed up. "There you go."

They entered into an alley making Lois celebrate that they lost the guys.

"We did. We lost them."

"Lois, don't celebrate just yet." Clark suggeted still looking in the mirror. "Looks like they found us."

"Darn! Okay, no time for panic. Reverse!" Lois advice as Clark look at her frowning. "Reverse."

Clark turned the steering wheel and starts to drive backwards, driven faster trying to loose the guys.

"Make a left." Lois adviced as Clark turned the car to the left side still racing.

"Lois, are you trying to kill us?"

"No, They are trying to kill us. We're doing 85 miles an hour to avoid that. Make a turn."

After they run for a while, they finally loose the guys as Lois and Clark high five each other in celebration before they share a hug.

"Now, Metropolis Plaza. And quick before they found us again." Lois adviced while Clark was still driving. "Whatever the meaning of this watch is worth enough to kill us."

"Yes and I don't like it." Clark pointed out annoyed. "I don't like when people try to kill my wife."

"Awww, that very sweet, honey. But don't worry. I'm already used to this. It's part of my descritption job as investigative journalist."

"But I still don't like it."

"Here." She pointed to Clark turned in the right side. "Metropolis Plaza." Clark parked the car in the parket lot of the hotel. "Let's just hope, Vic might found out something we didn't. This way will save us some time."

They entered in the hotel, before picks the elevator to go to Vic Sage's room.

***

They knock on Vic's room as he opened the door letting them in before he closed the door. They noticed a beautiful brunette wearing a silk purpse dress standing next to the window, lighting a cigarrette.

"Do you mind? I'm a tad nervous with everything is going on..."

"Go ahead." Lois shakes her head before the woman starts to smoke.

"Do you want one?"

"No, thank you." Lois smiled at her politetly. "I'm trying to stop."

"Yeah, me too."

"Helena, these are Lois Lane and Clark Kent, the people I told you about. They are helping me with your problem."

"I see." Helena smiled at them a little suspicious. "Did you find out anything?"

"We did.' Clark said with a serious tone. "But we need to trade informations first. What are you not telling us? What is the meaning of these numbers inside of the watch?"

"Yeah, Vic. If we will risk our necks because of it, we have the right to know." Lois added also with a straight face. "You need to give us some answers."

"It's not the answers that matter. It's the Question." Vic advice with a sly grin.

"All right. I have a question for you then. Can you tell us the meaning of these numbers?" Lois crossed her arms as she and Clark get closer to Helena and Vic.

"Seven Million Dollars in diamonds from Italy to America." Helena explained with a straight face. "My father left me a letter in a family safe that I found out a few weeks ago."

"And what had in this letter?" Clark inquired curious. "The watch?"

"Yeah. My father was a very powerful man, Mr Kent. And he did enraged some powerful people when he married my mother . That's why I lost my whole family when I was eight. Not only my parents. But everyone with the name Bertinelli" Helena explained already with tears in her eyes. "That was a systematic annihilation of my family line and i'm talking about everyone, second cousins, anyone who share blood and had the name. Nearly twenty fice men, woman and children."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Your story is kinda similar with that bilionaire from Gotham City" Lois said with sad face patting Helena's shoulder. "And I'm sorry to ask but... where the diamonds fits in all of that?"

"Yeah, it probably is." Helena nodded agreeing with her. "The only diference is that he lost his parents. I lost my whole family in a cold blood murderer."She sighs before continued the story.

"I'm shamed to say that my father smug the diamonds into Unitated States during the World War I. When we moved from Italy and seems this was one of the reasons Mandragora killed him."

"All right. I got another question." Lois waved her arm making Vic look at her with a proud smile. "What are you planning to do with the diamonds?"

"Do you want to know if I want to keep it?" Helena asked sounding offended. "No, I don't want it. Miss Lane. I don't want anything that can reminds me what I've been sufered and scary all this yerars. I'll give to the police."

"That's good to know." Clark nodded before Helena picks another cigarrette and starts to smoke again.

"And about you?What did you found out?" Vic asked with a suspicious look.

"Before we got chased all over the city, we find out the watch is really a map, probably to these diamonds."

"The only thing I want from this whole mess is revenge." Helena sundelly said with an angry tone. "Blood cries for blood and I'm willing to make them pay for what they did to my family. Personaly."

"That's Omertá, right?" Lois pointed out making Helena stare at her surprised. "I spent sometime on Italy during the war, especially on Sicily."

"My family is from Sicily." Helena said before light off her cigarrette. "Anyway, be careful okay? Mandragora is the new Tutti capi wich means he is the Boss of Bosses. And I heard Ben Siegel is working for him now. I don't want anything happens to you because of me."

"We will. Don't worry. We can take care of ourselves." Lois nodded with a smile while she and Clark were ready to leave. "We'll look for maps first thing tomorrow and let you know."

"Thanks for the help. And Lois, can you be a doll and don't mention my name in the article you will probably write about this when it's over?"

"Done." Lois smiled at her as Helena grinned. "I couldn't put everything anyway and got you or another person killed. I never would take that chance."

After left the hotel, Lois and Clark entered in their car as they are surprised to found two dark haired men who inject something in their skins without leave them chance to react, making them pass out unconcious.

"This is not over yet." Ben Siegel, one of the men said with a delivish smile.

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

Clark and Lois opened their eyes and noticed they were in some dark basement with three suitmen with hats staring at them. They noticed bem Siegel was one of them. Lois and Clark were tied up to each other in opposites sides.

"It was time for you awake up! I don't have all night!" he complained with a calm voice. "You have something that belongs to me and I pretty much wanted."

"You mean..belongs to Mandragora?" Lois corrected him with a smug smile. "That doesn't belong to any of you anyway."

"Franco Bertinelli stolen from Mr Mandragora and he wants back. Tell me where is it."

"Gee, Bugsy." Lois said with a sarcastic voice making him frown his face angry. "I don't know what are you talking about."

Ben approached her and hold her fce between his fingertips. "Don't call me that. I hate when people call me like that. It's Ben! A bug it's nothing! If you call me like that again I'll have to hurt your pretty face and I would hate to do that with a pretty dame like you."

"You do that and you are dead." Clark threatened him sounding defensive because of Lois.

"So tell this broad to not call me that if she wants to live." Ben snapped at him. "Now, tell me where the diamonds are."

"We don't know." Clark snapped at him angry and tired. It was already 3:00 am and they are very tired. Everything he wants was to go home to sleep. "Really."

Ben sighs annoyed before cocked his gun against Lois's neck before she throws her legs against his chest to avoid that making the gun fall in the floor causing a distraction so Clark could free himself.

"I guess you never was a boy scout." He pointed out before punch Ben in the face making him fall in the floor.

At the same time, Vic and Helena arrived together but they were different. Helena was wearing a tight purple leather oufit with a mask and was holding a crossbown in her left hand. Vic was wearing the same clothes he was wearing before but he was also wearing some kind of strange mask that was like an artificial skin that was hidden his normal face making for them impossible to notice his eyes, nose or mouth. It's like he has no face at all.

"I have a question for you tought." Vic said as he give a punch in the stomach of bem who fall in his knees. "Do you think you can run fast before the police gets here?"

"Especially because you were torturing one of their cops." Clark pointed out taking off his glasses and showing his police badge. "That will not look good in court."

"Tell Mandragora Huntress and Question stop by." Huntress said pointing her crossbown to his troat. "And I would contract some new goons to watch him. You never know what would happen if he don't. You never know where the next bullet can cross his head." They noticed the other goons running away after they hear the police sirens. "Looks like you will come back to the place you most belong, scum bag."

"Doesn't matter." Ben smiled at them devilsh. "The Flamingo will open on christmas and I'll be there just in time to the big opening."

"Yeah. I heard about that. It's better if you ask for your girlfriend to send you pictures then. Because you will spent a good time there."

"How did you found us?" Clark inquired curious while the detective John Jones arrived with some cops and arrested Ben and his goons.

"I followed you after you left the hotel." Question answered. "I tought you might be followed."

"And you were right." Lois sighs in relief.

A little later after explained everything to the police, Clark give the information to John Jones he knew so far before he and Lois could finally come back home.

"Damn it!" Lois cursed annoyed noticing the sun rising. "Vic, I'm sorry, we are suposed to go today to look for the diamonds but we didn't have the time to look or sleep..."

"You mean, this diamonds?" Vic puts a small bag with the precious rocks on Lois's hand. She opened the bag noticing the tiny diamonds pieces inside.

"How did you...?" Lois inquired confused.

"I used the information you give me and with Helena's help we could split while I was here following you. She found out the diamonds hidden in the Clock Tower."

"That building in front of the Daily Planet?" Lois requested with her bow furrowed as Vic nods." Wow."

"That one. You can give them to the police, Mr Kent." Helena explained with a serious look. "Like I said before, I don't want."

"So..." Lois looks concerned to them. "It's over?"

"I guess so." Vic said before remove his mask as they finally could see his face again. "Thanks for the help, Lois. I was right. You are the best. And looks like your husband isn't bad either."

"Thanks..." Clark said with a smile. "I think."

"And don't worry, Helena. Your secret is safe with us." Lois approached her putting her arms around Helena's shoulder. "Everything you told me about will be off the record. I'll only inform the necessary to not kill anyone."

"Thanks miss Lane. I appreaciate that."

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

Four days later after they write about how they recovered the diamonds, Clark decided to spent the weekend on Smallville with Lois to relax a little and so Lois could finally meet his mother.

They arrived at night under a pouring rain as they run fast to Clark's loft.

"My mom will only come back tomorrow from Toopeka. She is visiting some relatives." He explained. "But i'm sure she will love you, Lois."

"Thanks, Clark. I'm sure I'll love her too. I'm so nervous..." Lois said noticing how wet she was. "And wet. I need to change."

"Come here before." Clark pulled her in his embrace and give her a fiercy kiss. "Like I said before, Wet becomes you."

"Thank you, Smallville." Lois teased him with a smile making Clark arched his eyebrow surprised by the new nickname.

"Smallville?"

"Well, you are from Smallville, right? And you have all this country boy façade altought you can be very confident most of the time. I just tought Smallville would suit you but if you don't liked..." She said angry already going away before Clark pulled her back.

"No, I loved. Smallville is great." he said nubbling his nose against her skin. Now go change while I take the rest of our bags from the car.

"Okay... Smallville." Lois smiled before wlak through the stairs of the loft to change her wet clothes.

After Clark took off his shirt and jacket that was also wet, he puts the bags in the floor as she noticed Lois wearing nothing but his red and golden flanel shirt with her brown hair still wet.

"I didn't want to wait." Lois said with a sexy smile while approached Clark before wrapped her arms around his neck and give him a deepening kiss biten his lip during the kiss. Clark sundelly open slowly the buttons of the shirt making visible her breasts.

He opened a beamed smile before removed her shirt as he pulled her closed to him without stop the kiss under the rain since the door of the loft still was opened. Lois looses his belt, pants and boxers as well before Clark slide her own panties. She wrapped her legs between his waist feeling his c*ck arounsing her inside. Their wet bodies in friction under the rain was an experience she never experienced before but felt amazing even so. Lois whimper hard feeling Clark inside her before she let out a very loud moan.

"Oh Clark!"

_There's a saying old, says that love is blind  
Still we're often told, "seek and ye shall find"  
So I'm going to seek a certain lad I've had in mind_

Clark smiled and put her in his arms before they walk to his loft as Clark placed her in the coach before leaned on the top of her. Lois look at him and let out a hopeful sight with her eyes darting toward him ache for him.

_Looking everywhere, haven't found him yet  
He's the big affair I cannot forget  
Only man I ever think of with regret_

"I love you, Lois. I'm lost without you. You are my sense of direction." Clark whispred in her hear while he was kissing her neck. "I don't know who I'm without you."

_I'd like to add his initial to my monogram  
Tell me, where is the shepherd for this lost lamb?_

"I love you too, Clark." Lois said caressing his face with tenderness before Clark's lips claim hers as his own, kissing her gently moaning into her mouth. He had been eager for that moment since they arrived in Metropolis. Lois slide her hand into his broad arms while Clark slowly entered her making Lois painting excited. Married life wasn't so bad so far, she tought. Wonderful husband, amazing sex, great job. She was a very happy wife.

_There's a somebody I'm longin' to see  
I hope that he, turns out to be  
Someone who'll watch over me_

Clark nuzzled his face into her breasts, kissing gently before starts to suck one of them making Lois cried loud. Lois felt her bottom lip trembled with the sensations Clark was provoking on her. She purred before move her pelvis foward colliding with his hips in an unsteady movement.

_I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood  
I know I could, always be good  
To one who'll watch over me_

"Oh Clark!" She whispred before finally hit the orgasm as they kissed with tenderness before they decide to sleep in each others arms.

_Someone to watch over me_

***

In the next day, the sun was already shinning and bright when they awake up before Clark suggested them to take a bath together wich also implied in a quick in the shower.

Clark still was wrapped in his red towel, opened the door of the bathroom so they could get dress when he blushed noticing his mother Martha Kent was at the door.

"Mom." He said very uncomfortable with his face turned a very red crimson, closing the door to hide Lois who was behind him wearing only his flanel shirt. "You are home."

"And so are you, Clark. How was the trip?" Martha asked with a smile without suspect of anything when sundelly, Lois pop op her head behind Clark with a smirk.

"Hello Mrs Kent." She said still similing as Clark blushed even more while Martha drop her jaw in shock.

"Mom... this is Lois Lane... Kent, my wife." Clark explained making Martha frowns her face even more. "We got married in the ship back to Metropolis."

"WHAT?" Martha asked confused. "You got married?"

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Martha frowning souding disapointed. "That's the same girl you married before in Las Vegas?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for not wait to have you there mom, but I couldn't waste time anymore."

Martha look at them skeptical as Lois was holding her breath nervous.

"Do you love her?" She asked arching her eyebrown.

"With all my heart. Like I never loved anyone before. She is the one, mom."

Lois smiled and nodded. "And I love him, Mrs Kent. No other man makes me feel loved, safe and happy like Clark does. You raised a wonderful man."

Martha relaxed and opened a smile.

"He took after his father. In manners and good looks." She explained pulling Lois for a hug. "Welcome to the family, Lois."

"Thank you, Mrs Kent."

"Call me Martha, please. Did you already had breakfast?"

"Not yet, mom."

"So, go have dress and met me at the kitchen. I'll make sure to feed you with some decent meal. You must have hungry."

Lois and Clark exchanged naughyt looks.

"Starving" they said together chuckling before they head to Clark's room to change clothes.

A little later in the Kitchen, Lois and Clark sit together wearing casual clothes. Lois was wearing a green summer dress and Clark was wearing a white shirt and a jeans pants.

"So, Lois tell me about you. I know you are a journalist like my son right?" Martha asked when she puts an egg to fry in a pan.

"Yes. That's how we met. We're both undercover working on a differents angles of the same story."

"The Luthors, right?" Martha asked as they nodded in agreement. "Clark told me about."

"Then after ... We got to know each other a lot better..." Lois clears her troat a little embarassed. "We literallly bump into each other again on the Daily Planet as my boss put us to work together as partners."

"Wow." Martha noticed Clark and Lois sitting together next to each other with Clark's arms around Lois's neck who had her head leaned on Clark's shoulder.

"So, Clark... You will spend the weekend here?" Martha required 's been over five years since she last saw her beloved son and she would love to spent more time with him and with her new daughter in law as well.

"That's the plan, mom." Clark answered with a beamed smile as he share a sweet kiss with Lois while Martha was putting the eggs in their plates.

"Good." Martha grinned before place a kiss on Clark's face. "I was hoping to know Lois a little better."

"I would love that too Mrs... Martha." Lois said when sundelly the phone rings as Martha leave to answer in the living room.

"Excuse me."

"So, what did you think of her?" Clark asked looking to Lois curious. "Is she great or what?"

"She is. I can see why you are so kind, wonderful and generous. Your mother seems to be a wonderful woman."

"And so was my dad, before he passed away." Clark explained as his smile fade away. "I'm sure he would love you too."

"And so I'm."

Martha returned to the kitchen as Lois and Clark noticed her worried look. "Something wrong, mom?"

"Yes, your boss is in the phone, Clark. He likes to speak to you."

"Wich boss, mom? I work on night shifts in the Metropolis PD remember?"

"Right. Perry White. Something terrible happened."

Lois and Clark goes to the living room so Clark could answer the phone. "Hello, Mr white. Yes, Lois is here. Right by my side. A muderer? Los Angeles? You want me and Lois in the story?" Lois sighs frustrated because she couldn't spend more time with Clark's mother but nodded. "Sure, Mr White. We'll pick the first plane to Los Angeles then. We talk to you when we come back."

"What happened?" Lois asked curious.

"A man was murdered in the Flamingo Cove on Los Angeles. The catch is nobody knows who really did since the prime suspects are his wife and her lover. But they swear that the other one did and everybody is with their hands tight there. Perry wants us to find out who really did."

"Wow. Got any names?"

"Yes. Jerry Adams, the victim and Rita Adams and Zack Mccoy, the suspects. Jerry had an insurance on his name on ten thousand dollars." Clark explained as he was reading a paper with the notes he write down with the information Perry give to him.

"So, I think we need to pack then." Lois and Clark sighs at the same time as they headed to his room to pack their stuff again.

"I guess so..."

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

In the next day, they finally arrived in Los Angeles and after rest a little after registered on the Beverly Hills Plaza Hotel, they decided to go the Flamingo Cove To investigate what really happened in the day of the murdered.

Unfortunally for them, the police was still blocking reporters until the next day where they would talk to the suspects in private after the press conference.

Frustrated, they walk in the streets of Hollywood Boulevard, holding hands without know what to do. Lois was wearing a summer blue dress with sandals and Clark his normal grey suit. She noticed a limosine parket next to the night club where several other limos were there for rental. "Starline Tours" was written in the board.

Lois curved her mouth into a smile before pulling Clark's hand as she opened her purse and give the driver two hundred dollars for the tour. "Here! We will take the tour!"

"But Miss..." the driver said looking at the money in his hand, confused. "You paid me too much. The tour is only a hundred dollars."

"I know." She nodded with a naughty smile. "We aren't really interested in the tour, we just need for you to drive this limo in the next... I don't know... three hours. Can you do it?"

"I don't know..." The driver look at them very suspicious.

"We give you more two hundred in the end of the tour." Clark added already noticing what Lois had in mind.

The driver look at them and nodded. "All right, then."

They entered together in the limo before Lois closed the door as the car started to move it. Lois and Clark glace at each other before they share a passionate kiss and Clark was caressing her face with tenderness.

Lois hands starts to travel on Clark's pants opening his belt and unzipping his pants dropping them on his knees as he pulled Lois panties taking them off. Lois purrs before place herself on Clark's lap feeling his erection inside of her. He was opening the buttons of her dress in the front, removing her bra to free her breasts.

"Oh Clark..." She moaned as she was feeling Clark's entered on her while she was removing his shirt as well.

"Oh Lois..." Clark groaned feeling her fingernails scratch his back. "Oh God!"

Lois felt a dizness as the world seems to spin around her, feeling Clark's cock against her entrance, She whimpers when he was licking her breasts hungrly.

"Oh My God!" She cried out loud after have an orgasm, still scrachting his back pretty hard, making Clark's face frowning from the pain.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry!"

"Just be careful, doll.." Clark adviced with a wink. "Or I'll have to buy more milk for my kitten."

"Meow..." Lois purrs with an inocent smile caressing his face.

He was slowlying kissing her body and licking every single spot like she was a flavior fruit. He spotted her belly button and give her a wink before starts to kiss and lick making Lois hums soft, closing her eyes feeling very hot.

Sundelly, Clark starts to lick her inner walls, making Lois cried out loud as she was feeling his hot tongue licking her between the legs in and out sending her eletric spasms to her body.

"Oh God!" She whimpers loosing control tugging her nails into his tick hair. "Oh My God... Please, don't stop!" She pleaded almost unable to speak, feeling every spot of her body to react to Clark's action before she finally came. "Dear God... You are the only man I know who ever give me multiple orgasms in one day. Do you know that?"

"It's a gift!" Clark said teasing her before she punches his arm. "Ouch. Sorry..."

"Don't be!" She giggled kissing his chest. "I liked."

"Good to Know."

Their breath was hard and they were sweat and couldn't hardly speak but their eyes were still full of lust. They were still craving for more.

"Do ... you..." Lois said between sighs. "... want... to do it... again?"

"Yes... Oh Yes!" Clark said kissing Lois fully as his hands were caressing her butt making her moans against his mouth.

"Besides, we still have two hours before our tour ends." Lois reminds him with a beam smile making Clark chuckles. "So, let's take vantage of it. I want to see how many orgasms you can give me in three hours."

"So, this is a contest now?" Clark arched his eyebrown amused.  
"Could be, my darling." Lois explained looking at him with a naughty smile. "It's just that we have a lot of time to kill and I don't want to waste my money."

"Yeah..." Clark glare at her with a bemused smile. "I'm sure that's the reason."

"Come on. Let's not loosing another minute!" She said before pulled him from another daring kiss.

***

At night, they decided to have a nice dinner in the hotel before take a nice walk in the garden. Lois was wearing a lavander dress since the night was very warm and after take their orders the waitress left them alone at least.

For Clark's surprise, He noticed Lois's bare foot between his legs under the table, making him sweat nervous.

"Lois... are you out of your mind?" Clark asked uncomfortable as Lois pushed her foot against his crotch.

"You are so cute when you are shy..." Lois said with a giggle still teasing him with her foot.

"Stop it, Lois!"

"Why, Clark?" She asked with a mischiveous smile still caressing his crotch between the fabric of his pants. "Aren't you in the mood? Because I'm. I'm hot. I'm very very hot."

"I'm... but... not here!" He pulled her foot away flushing crimson as he notice he was hard already. "You are such a tease!"

"I know!" She giggled making Clark stare at her incredulous. "But I'm in the mood again. Can you blame me after this afternoon?"

"I guess not."

They held hands before share a passionate kiss when the waitress came to interrupt them.

"Your dinner is ready." She annouced bringing a big tray with duck and potatoes as they shot her an annoyed look before she left them alone.

"And I'm still hungry, Clark." Lois said still teasing her husband with her foot between his legs again. "And not for the food."

"I see...I tell you what, little darling." Clark clears his troat. "We eat and then we can walk in the garden but stop with that." He pulled her feet away again. "Or the manager will expell us from this restaurant... and probably for the hotel as well."

"Fine." Lois pulled her foot back, angry. She take a bite from the duck and swalled. "So, what time we will visit the suspects tomorrow?"

"Ten O'clock."

"Great. Who will take who?" Lois asked curious as she was drinking a sip of her wine.

"You will interview Rita and I will talk with Zack. That was the only way they agreed to give the interviews."

"I think it makes sense..."

"Yeah, I tought that too."

"So..." Clark toook his champanhe flute to toast. "To us."

"To us" Lois took her flute as well before clicked with Clark's.

They drink the beverage before starts to eat in silence altought Clark was still uncomfortable with the way Lois was looking at him.

One hour later, they finally finished their dinner and dediced to take a walk in the garden far away from the hotel. The weather was warm and have a nice breeze enough to pull Lois's dress a few times.

They walked for a while admiring the architeture of the beautiful place and the amazing garden. Clark couldn't help but notice how the moonlight was making Lois's face shine and make her more beautiful than she was already. He look at her and let a sight out before pull her into his arms and kiss her.

"Did I say I love you?" He asked making her giggly.

"Yes, but it's always nice to hear again."

"I love you, Lois."

"I love you, Clark."

"So, let's come back to our room? We can have more privacy there."

"Finally!" Lois said a little too loud before cover her mouth with a chuckle. "Oops!"

Clark laughs before they come back to their room holding their hands.

***  
Later at night, Clark was sitting by the window smoking a cigarrete with his shirt off, wearing a pair of brown pants with braces as well. with the neon flashing behind him. He was waiting for Lois who still was in the bathroom changing her clothes to something more comfortable while he was staring at the moon. Lois finally opened the door of the bathhroom making enough noises to bring Clark back to reality. He look at her noticing she was wearing a turban in her hair and... nothing more. She was also holding a cigarette holder. That view took his breath way. He couldn't get enough of how beautiful his wife was and how lucky he was. Things were going pretty well between them and nothing could ruin that.

The room was dark with the exception of the neon flash from the hotel behind them that was enlighting the room. Lois stub the cigarrete out before she covered her body with the sheets of their bed before walks in Clark's direction. He gulped when he noticed Lois humming the song "Blue Moon" making him smile. She approached Clark who pulled her into his arms to an hungry kiss making Lois's sheet to fall in the floor revealing her naked body again.

Clark opened an wide grin before he get up and put Lois in his arms and carry her to the bed as she helped him to take off his clothes as he lean on top of her making Lois moans excited.

"Are you never tired?" He asked sarcastically even so he already knew the answer.

"Of you? Never. You actually does the opposite effect on me, my darling." She explained licking her lips. "I never felt so excited, so enthusiastic... so alive." Lois confessed before Clark enters on her with a thurst. "Ohhh..."

Clark bites her neck making Lois moans with pleasure. "That's the same reaction I got from you too, Lois." he whispered in her ear making her feel a shiver in her body while she could feel his erection inside of her.

"Oh My God!"

She wrapped her legs between his hip feeling his thrusts against her waist. It was too hot in there or it was her? Or probably both? Lois's couldn't tell the difference anymore. She opened her eyes wide feeling the orgasm hit her body like a hot wave. Lois could feel the whole place spinning around like it was a tornado and she was Doroth trying to escape of it but only this time she would be in the eye of the tornado and fight with it. And she was determined to win. Clark's thursts against her was making her more and more hot until she couldn't take anymore.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Lois let out a loud scream as she feel the orgasm in her body. Clark collide against her tired but with a satisfied glow in his eyes. He rolled for the other side of the bed while he was trying to recover his breath.

"Talking about eye of tornados..." Lois commented between breaths making Clark frowns confused.

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Lois chuckle at her own toughts. Clark embrance her naked body with tenderness as they cuddle for a while before they fall asleep. Tomorrow would be a very big day for them. They would finally interview Rita Adams and Zack McCoy and find out who the real killer was. And they couldn't wait for it.

"Good night, my darling." Lois pulled his face next to hers and give him a passionate kiss.

"Good night, angel."

**TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

Clark awakes with the sun light hurting his green eyes. He frowned a bit until he could adjust to the light. Lois still was sleeping and Clark decides to awake her with kisses... in her neck, in her cheeks and finally in her lips. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

"Good morning." She said streching her arms up to her head as she could feel Clark sniffing her hair. "What time is it?"

"Almost nine."

"Darn!" Lois cursed before jumped from the bed still naked. "Why didn't you awake me earlier? The interviews..."

"It's only at ten, Lois. We still have plenty of time..."

"Yeah, but I still have to get a shower, to get dress, have breakfast..."

"Don't worry, honey. It will work out." Clark approached her wrapping his arms around her waist and biting her neck making her relax. "Don't need to be nervous, darling. Everything will be all right. Besides, I can relax you if you want." he suggested still bitten her neck.

"Clark, I don't have time for that now." She said angrly pushing him away and locking herself in the bathroom. "I'm too streessed to even have sex. And it's better work out. I will not loose an scoop like that."

"Lois, calm down. You will not loose any scoop. I can guarantee you that." Clark said while he was changing clothes as well. "Look, the best that can happen is the don't find out who the real killer is like the other reporters did."

"The best? Clark those people will be send to the eletric chair for a murderer. One of them killed Rita's husband and I'll not rest until found out who the real killer is."

"I know, Lois. It's terrible and I want to make justice as well. But like Metropolis, we don't have anymore heroes in Los Angeles either. I'm just as sad as you are about this case. But if we don't find anything more..."

"They will go to the eletric chair. I got that part, Clark. Thank you very much." Lois opened the door fumming still angry for being late. Lois was now wearing a classy navy suit and a hat matching while Clark was with a black suit.

"Are you ready?" Clark asked pushing his glasses up to his nose.

"I was born ready, baby. Let's go!"

One hour later at the Los Angeles Police Department, they had to split up to talk to the lovers. Clark kissed Lois in the cheek before they go in different directions. "Good lucky!"

Rita Adams was a beautiful blonde who belongs to an important family from California. She was the lead singer from the Flamingo Cove, the same place where she met Zack McCoy and falls in love with the trumpet player even tought she was married with Jerry Adams, also a trumpet player. Rita and Zack were the primal suspects of Jerry's murderer and that's why Lois was there with Clark. To find out who the real killer was.

"Good morning!" Lois said in a polite tone as she notice Rita smoking. She pulls a chair to talk to Rita across the table. "Mrs Adams, I'm Lois Lane from the Daily Planet. I'm here to..."

"I know why you are here, young lady." Rita interrupted her. "Don't you know all you reporters are trying to send me to the eletric chair?"

"That's not true." Lois said serious as Rita glare at her suspicious. "At least, I'm not. I'm here to find out what really happened that night. The night Jerry was murdered. Can you please, tell me what happened?"

"Well... everything starts two weeks before. I met this cute trumpet player called Zack McCoy and I falled in love. We start to see each other in a regular basis behind my husband's nose." Rita confessed between drags of her cigarette while Lois was taking notes in her notepad. "At the same time we are reharsing with Jerry to be perfect on the stage. Jerry was a perfectionist. Then, Zack suggested that we should kill Jerry or we'll never be able to be together. So, that night before the show Zack and I approached Jerry and Zack hits Jerry's head hard with his clarinet. We hide the body in the catwalk before the show."

"That's when the rope got caught and the catwalk give away, right?" Lois asked as Rita nodded in silence taking another drag of her cigarette.

"The next day when the lieutenant came to talk to me about the murderer, I told him everything I knew about without reveals the whole thing... about me and Zack. That was before Zack betrayed me that same night when he told them I was the killer."

"So, it was Zack who executed the plan?"

"Yes, Miss Lane. It was him. He fooled me the whole time. I was so stupid to believe in him." Rita said trying to hide her tears.

Lois look at Rita and studied her face for a while. She couldn't tell if the woman was lying. She actually believed on her.

Thank you, Mrs Adams. I'll do everything I can to prove you are inocent."

"Thank you, Miss Lane. I'd appreciate very much."

In Zack's cell, he was telling the same story to Clark but with some changes. Clark was also taking notes in his notepad.

"Rita poisoned him that night. She give Jerry a whiskey to make him relax right before the show. The only thing she didn't tell her husband is that his drink had Cyanide in it."

"And you and Rita were seeing each other?"

"We are lovers all right. I loved that dame more than anything in the world and would do everything for her. Even kill. And that's what I did."

"But I tought she poisoned him." Clark asked confused still taking notes.

"She did but Rita convinced me to hit him in the head with his clarinet just to make sure. And I did."

"She set you up?"

"She did. Never trust in a beautiful and mystery woman, especially one with a killer smile. Rita is a woman who can make your heart stops just to look at you." Zack took another drag of his cigarette. "Anyway, the next day I was send to jail and I'm still waiting to go the eletric chair."

"So is she..." Clark pointed out pushing his glasses up to his nose. "How many days do you still have, Zack?"

"One Week. Seven Days."

"So, don't worry, my friend. I'll get in the bottom of this. I'll found the truth and clear your name. It's not your fault you fall for the wrong woman."

"Thank you, Mr Kent. I'd appreciate your help."

"Don't mentioned." Clark shake hands with Zack with a smile before leaves. "I'm glad I can help."

Later in the car, Lois and Clark come back to the hotel in silence until Lois breaks the uncomfortable silence.

"Sad..."

"Sad? What is sad?" Clark asked confused while he was driving a rental car.

"This whole case. Is very sad... very depressing. It's very sad for her to fall for the wrong guy and be set up like that."

"Wait a minute..." Clark frowned surprised by Lois's words. "Are you suggesting... He was the killer? What makes you said that, Lois?"

"Common sense."

"Common sense. I can't believe. Are you suggesting that he was the real killer because he was... a man?"

"Yes, it's makes sense."

Clark couldn't believe what Lois was saying. "Makes sense? Lois, are you listen to you? So, you are saying that he killed him because..."

"To have her. Killing the husband was the only way to have the girl. Like I said... common sense."

Clark rolled his eyes and scoffed. "I think you are wrong, Lois. It's very possible that he was the right guy and she was the wrong girl."

"Yeah, sure. I suppose."

"What do you mean You suppose?"

"I'm sure she could have kill him but I'm a hundred percent sure he did."

"Lois, you just accused a man of murder... a murder! That's very serious... and based on what? Based the fact he was a man."

"Clark, he clearly had more reasons to kill than she did."

"You are a sexist Lois. You can't say a man is the murder just because he was a man. You need to have more than that to prove your point."

"But I have."

"You have?" Clark crossed his arms annoyed. "Like what?"

"He tricked her. She falled in love with him and help him with the murderer but it was all his idea to steal her money. Her husband have an policy with 20,000."

"And don't you think that isn't suspicious? I mean, she was the wife, with his death she would be a very health person."

"She would be if Zack didn't have stolen the money." Lois interrupted him. "That's why I think Zack is the killer."

"No, Lois... Rita is the Killer." Their voices starts to get high and high when they start to talk in unison.

"Zack is..."

"Rita..."

"Zack"

They stare at each other with angry in their eyes. That night they went to bed without speak to each other.

***

In the next day, they awake still not talking to each other and spending the day doing researchs in the local newspapers to see if they missed anything about the case. The case was envolving them more than never. They aren't speaking to each other besides when they yell to trying to convince themselves who the real killer was.

"Clark, are you stupid or what... os clearly, Zack!"

"No, Lois. You are not seeing clearly... Rita is the Killer..."

"Zack!"

"Rita!"

They were working on the case 24/7 and desperaly trying to find new evidence to prove Rita and Zack's inocence but at the same time the case was also affecting their marriage. Lois couldn't stand looking at Clark without call him "animal" or "troglodite" while Clark was calling her "bitch" or "sexiest".

Unfortunally for them, they couldn't find any new proof that could inocent Rita or Zack's in such short notice. They were condened to the eletric chair after their trail, a week later. And that's when Lois and Clark's marriage also fall apart.

They took differents paths after that episode. On new years, Lois give him the papers for the second divorce and in March 20th of 1946 during Chloe and Jimmy's wedding they weren't married anymore.

Jimmy couldn't be more crushed about the news. He couldn't believe his best friends weren't together anymore. That couldn't be true. He knew deep down Lois and Clark were perfect for each other but still too stuborn to admit their mistakes. Jimmy knew it wasn't their fault what happened in Los Angeles but they couldn't listen to him or Chloe to follow their advices. They were too proud to admit they were wrong.

"Jimmy!" Chloe's voice entered on Jimmy's head as he finally awakes. Lois and Clark were right behind her looking confused at the young photographer. "Is everything all right? Somebody hit hard in your head."

"Gardenia..."

Jimmy looked around and noticed he was back to 2007. It was only a dream. A really steamy and vivid dream but he was okay.

"Yeah..."

After find the guy who tried to kill Lana and talk to the police, Jimmy finally had time to share his dream with his friends.

"Seems someone is watching too much Cinemax." Lois teased him with a grin. "That would never happen to us even if was in another lifetime."

"Gee, Lois. Thanks." Clark answered sarcastically.

"I don't know, Lois..." Chloe interrupted her. "Some dreams have some deep meaning, you know? Maybe it was a sign..."

"A sign?" Lois rolled her eyes annoyed. "For God's sakes. Don't give me that whole Serendipity speach again, Chlo. You know I don't believe in that kind of crap."

"Yeah, neither do I." Clark nodded his head agreeing with Lois. "It's all fairy tale, child stories but that doesn't happen in the real world."

"Mr and Mrs Cranky, ladies and gentleman." Chloe commented sarcastically.

"What? I'm telling the true, Chlo." Lois said crossing her arms at the same time Clark crossed his. Even their body language was alike, Jimmy observed. "I'm tsorry o be the one to tell this, little cousin but Destiny, Fate, Soul Mates... nothing of this really happens. It's just fairy tales to sell movies and books. And that's it."

"Really?" Jimmy asked with a smile in his face.

"Really." Lois and Clark answered in unison.

"Well... we'll see about that." Jimmy glare at him with a grin. If they only knew... he tought.

_INTERMISSION_

**TBC**


End file.
